


El Caballero de  la Luna

by Lunalaef



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El peligroso mundo de los Caballeros no es un lugar seguro para una frágil chica; el ambiente escolar no es algo a lo que un chico rudo se adapte muy bien. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto Serena amaneciera siendo Seiya y viceversa? He aquí mi respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jóvenes Enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon son copyright de Masami Kurumada y Naoko Takeuchi respectivamente. Fanfic escrito sin afán de lucro.

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

_ Capítulo 1: _

—♥  ** _Jóvenes Enamorados_**  ♥—

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

 

 

_Lo suyo era todo un ritual. Antes de encontrarse con él se aseguraba de cumplirlo al pie de la letra para verse hermosa ante sus ojos. Primero tomaba un baño de sales; después se untaba crema hidratante en todo el cuerpo, seguida de otra que perfumaba y suavizaba la piel; luego pasaba el cepillo por su largo y negro cabello cien veces: todo para dejarlo sedoso y tan brillante como pluma de cuervo…_

_Wilfredo graznó en su pedestal, indignado. Esponjó las plumas, como para hacerle ver que entre ellas y su horripilante caballera no había comparación._

— _¡Oh! No lo pensaba para hacerte competencia, mi buen amigo —dijo, sonriendo—. Ya sé que nadie podrá ganarte nunca._

_Wilfredo volvió a lanzar otro graznido acompañado de una mirada penetrante. Todo él parecía decir: "más te vale, vieja bruja"._

_De pronto, la campana del reloj anunció las doce. Contrariada, se lanzó frente al espejo._  

— _¡Es tu culpa! —le gritó a Wilfredo—. No alcancé a maquillarme por estar reconciliándome contigo. ¡Por todos los cielos, qué horrorosa me veo!_

_El reflejo empezó a ondular: signo inequívoco de que él llegaba. ¡No debía verla tan fachosa! Buscando aligerar un poco el problema, tomó su ungüento para labios y con los dedos se extendió chocolate._

_._

Serena despertó sobre su cama. La panza le pesaba y una muela le dolía de tanto chocolate que había comido. La noche anterior se la había pasado en la cocina, preparando una golosina hermosa para darle a su novio Darien. El chocolate definitivo había pesado cien gramos de los quinientos que había comprado ella en la confitería. Los otros cuatrocientos se suponía que eran para regalárselos a sus amigas, pero no había resistido la tentación de probar tantito a pesar de la dieta… y terminó engulléndose los cuatrocientos gramos ella solita.

—¡Ayyy, mi muela! —gimió, oprimiéndose el cachete y girando de lado sobre el colchón.

—¡Eso te pasa por golosa! —la reprendió Luna desde el alfeizar de la ventana—. Encima te fuiste a la cama poco después de que te lo acabaras, valiéndote un comino que aún estuviera caliente. —Luna la miró con discernimiento y terminó diciendo con tono malicioso: —A parte de ponerte como boiler, te quedarás chimuela. Uno no debe comer cosas calientes y luego correr a lavarte los dientes con agua helada.

Serena se incorporó de un salto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó con miedo.

—Mi abuelo se quedó sin dientes justo así —confirmó Luna.

Serena soltó un gemido y corrió a inspeccionarse la dentadura en el espejo del baño que estaba en el pasillo. Estaba asegurándose de que no se le hubiera aflojado, cuando Sammy entró y la vio.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Compruebas que no te hayan crecido más durante la noche, so burra?

—¡Lárgate! ¿Por qué entras cuando estoy yo aquí? —replicó Serena

—Pues para qué dejas la puerta abierta, idiota.

Sammy tomó su cepillo y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, muy poco dispuesto a hacerle caso a su atolondrada hermana mayor.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Serena entonces —¡Sammy es un pervertido; dile que se salga del baño!

—¡Sammy! —amonestó a gritos mamá Ikoku desde la cocina, imaginándose otra cosa —¿Qué te había dicho? Los niños buenos no hacen eso ¡Te van a salir pelos en las manos!

Al oírla, Sammy enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Serena sonreía entre triunfante y socarronamente, los brazos en jarras.

—¡Ya me las pagarás! —soltó, asegurándose de empujarla con el hombro al salir.

Después de cerciorarse de que no había ningún problema con sus dientes, de cambiarse y de desayunar, Serena corrió rumbo al departamento de Darien. Abrió con su juego de llaves y miró el reloj de pared. Eran las 12:25 p.m. Darien llegaría en más o menos en media hora más.

¡Qué fastidio ver pasar el tiempo! Ya había esperado demasiado durante veintidós días enteros, cuando Darien había salido rumbo a Osaka para conseguir un trabajo temporal que aseguraba un sueldo realmente redituable. « _Es para ahorrar para cuando nos casemos»_ , le aseguró a Serena cuando ella estalló en berrinche al recibir la noticia. « _Tómalo con calma, mi amor, será poco tiempo. Además te llamaré todos los días»._ Serena se dejó convencer al final, pero sólo hasta después de haber recibido un beso apasionado.

Suspiró soñadoramente, recordando el momento. Pensándolo bien, el haber estado tanto tiempo separados haría del reencuentro algo inolvidable.

La cajita primorosamente envuelta que albergaba su chocolate se oprimía con fuerza contra su pecho, donde el corazón le martilleaba con emoción. La separó de sí y con manos temblorosas retiró la tapa. He ahí su chocolate, hecho con sus propias manos, moldeado con amor: suculento, perturbador, insinuante…

…derretido.

—¡Ay, no!

Corrió rumbo a la cocina con la idea de meterlo en la nevera a ver si cuajaba a tiempo, aunque dudaba que tomara una forma bonita teniendo en cuenta la manera en que embarraba toda la caja. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada…!

Su vista se topó con la panorámica de la habitación de Darien. La puerta estaba abierta; seguro Darien había llegado horas antes de lo acordado y había salido a algún mandado.

Algo llamó su atención, un resplandor dorado pegado a la pared. Serena entró al cuarto y vio que este provenía del marco de un espejo colgado en la pared; la luz que entraba por la ventana le arrancaba reflejos al cerco de metal. Este ondulaba del lado derecho, representando el relieve de un tronco del que sobresalía una rama que marcaba la parte superior y de la cual se enrollaba una serpiente; finalmente, el lado izquierdo personificaba a un hombre desnudo que recogía la manzana que colgaba de la rama. La serpiente parecía mirarlo fijamente. Serena se quedó absorta observando cada detalle de tan elaborada artesanía.

—Se parece al que vi en mi sueño —murmuró.

—¿Te gusta?

Serena pegó un brinco y volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Darien recargado en el marco, sonriendo divertido.

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Casi se lo comió a besos.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar Darien—. Te lo compré en recompensa por ser una chica tan paciente y comprensiva.

—¡Oh, gracias! Es muy… eh… —no encontraba las palabras para describirlo sin que Darien se ofendiera; la verdad le parecía inquietante, extraño y… no, no le gustaba ni tantito —…¡Es muy llamativo!

—Me alegra que te agrade. Lo vi en una tienda de antigüedades y pensé: "A Serena le encantará". ¿Ya viste la infinidad de detalles que tiene? —Se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el marco—. El grabado es exquisito. Me lo vendieron por una miseria, pero sin duda vale una fortuna.

Serena dudaba que lo haya comprado pensando en ella por la manera en que hablaba. Últimamente Darien sólo pensaba en dinero y negocios.

De pronto se sintió desplazada. Había esperado que su reencuentro fuera apasionante, pero Darien no dejaba de hablar de ganancias. Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo alfombrado y sus manos comenzaron a estrujar un poco la caja que sostenían.

De pronto, las manos de Darien se posaron sobre las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó preocupado, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo. Los ojos de Serena se habían rozado.

—No es nada. —No tenía derecho de reclamarle. Después de todo Darien hacía todo aquello pensando en que su futuro juntos fuera desahogado. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorarle.

Sólo entonces Darien reparó en la caja en forma de corazón que llevaba ella. Rápidamente se la quitó. Serena, recuperó la vivacidad en milésimas; muerta de vergüenza, manoteaba inútilmente en el aire, intentando recuperar la caja de manos de su novio.

—¿Qué? ¿No era para mí? —inquirió, dándole la espalda para evadir sus tentativas. Comenzó a destaparla.

Al ver que la tapa se alzaba, Serena se tapó los ojos.

—¡Ay, no lo veas!

Darien contempló en silencio el poco apetecible menjunje.

—¡Ay qué pena! —Se excusó ella, poniéndose tan roja como luz de semáforo—. Pero te aseguro que se puede comer, ¿eh? ¡Yo lo probé anoche antes de cuajarlo, como me aconsejó Lita!

Darien seguía mudo. A Serena la mataba la expectación.

—Yo a quien deseo comerme —Darien la miró con fijeza —es a ti, Serena.

Los ojos de Serena titilaron mientras él se acercaba lentamente. Sus labios se entrelazaron; sus manos recorrieron la sedosidad de sus brazos, la pronunciada hendidura que era su cintura. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ya tenían tiempo que habían llevado su relación a ese grado de intimidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, hubo algo que la sorprendió. Siempre había algo que la sorprendía, eso ni dudarlo, pero esta vez se le fue el aliento, sintió que se derretía… Darien, haciendo acopio de su ingenio y del gusto que tenía por tan exquisita golosina, en lugar de tirar el derretido chocolate a la basura lo usó para embadurnarle todo el cuerpo y después lo recogió lenta, parsimoniosamente con la lengua…

—¡Órale qué grueso esta eso! —exclamó Hyoga, enrojeciendo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla.

—No creo que sea buena idea que la miremos todos juntos —observó Shiryu igual de colorado—. Eso es más bien para verse en privado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Shiryu? ¿Es que acaso eres gay y temes acabar insinuándotele a alguno de los presentes? —preguntó el rubio.

Shiryu frunció el ceño.

—No es por eso, idiota.

—¡Ah, ya sé! Lo dices para que Shun te la preste. ¿Piensas compartirla con Shunrei, entonces?

—¡Qué te importa! —masculló enseguida, dándole la espalda para ocultarleel rostro.

Estallaron las carcajadas.

Sin embargo, Shun terminó quitando el DVD para no perturbar más a su amigo.

—"La marinerita lunática XXX" —leyó Seiya antes de pasarle la caja—. ¡Uy, quién te viera, Shun: tan seriecito y bajando porno del internet! ¡Ikki se sentiría orgulloso!

Ahora fue el turno de Shun de enrojecer.

—No la bajé del internet. Me la encontré bajo la cama de mi hermano, mientras hacía el aseo.

—¿Y había más por el estilo? —quiso saber Hyoga. Sentía que la boca se le hacía agua—. Me encanta Sailor Moon. Las falditas volando mientras se transforman son geniales.

—¡Cuidado, Hyoga, que te escurre la baba!

Abochornado, Hyoga se apresuró a limpiarse los labios con la manga.

—¡Eh, caíste! —Seiya rió, señalándolo con el dedo y apretándose la barriga.

—Ya dejándonos de leperadas —interrumpió Shiryu con voz seria —¿Consiguieron los regalos?

—Yo sí —dijo Shun—. Un frasco de perfume —levantó una bolsa de papel muy adornada y de vivos colores —¿Creen que le guste? Procuré que fuera de marca, pero me sigue pareciendo poca cosa; con lo acostumbrada que está ella a recibir coches como presentes cada año…

—No te apures —lo consoló Shiryu. Simpatizante a la filosofía zen de su Maestro, agregó: —Con la intención le debería bastar.

—¿Y tú que le vas a dar, Shiryu? —inquirió Hyoga, alzando la ceja para denotar curiosidad. Como últimamente Shiryu andaba muy adepto a aplicar la frugalidad a cada aspecto de su vida, temía que saliera con un: "Mi presencia y mi atención, por supuesto".

—Un libro de feng shui —respondió el moreno. A pesar de que el Zen condenaba el materialismo, consideró prudente no presentarse con las manos vacías ante semejante cumpleañera. Sin embargo Hyoga, que como buen occidental que era no entendía el sacrificio que intentaba hacer, no vio la diferencia entre la teoría que se había planteado y su respuesta. Shiryu lo vio rodar los ojos con exasperación antes de decir con un deje de arrogancia:

—Menos mal que estoy yo para aminorar el daño, porque si ella viera lo que pretenden regalarle estaríamos fritos. —Shiryu frunció el ceño, un poco molesto—. Chéquense nada más qué monada —continuó Hyoga. Acercó un paquete enorme y comenzó a destaparlo haciendo pausas dramáticas.

—Ya apúrate, presumido —se impacientó Shiryu, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Uy, uy! —rezongaba el rubio.

Hyoga extrajo un mullido abrigo de piel blanca de la caja.

—¡Órale! —Exclamaron sus espectadores al unísono.

—¿Es piel de verdad?

—¡Pts! —Hyoga se daba importancia —¿Qué pasó? ¡Hasta la pregunta ofende! Por supuesto que es de verdad. Y lo mejor del caso es que no gasté ni un quinto: sólo maté al oso y una señora me hizo el favor de confeccionarme el abrigo, en agradecimiento porque le salvara al hijo de que el oso se lo tragara.

Shiryu entrecerró los ojos cuando examinó la suave piel, deslizando los dedos sobre ella.

—Tienes suerte de vivir en Siberia —musitó con un leve dejo que bien podría interpretarse como envidia.

—Tengo de que Saori cumpla años en noviembre —corrigió el ruso—. De haber nacido en abril no tendría pretextos para ahorrarme una lanita.

—¡¿Qué Saori cumple años?! ¿Cuándo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Seiya. Sólo hasta entonces se dieron cuenta de que él no había formado parte de la conversación desde que empezaron con eso de los regalos.

—Seiya —Shiryu lo miró con preocupación—, no me digas que olvidaste que mañana es el cumpleaños de Saori.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mañana?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

—Sí. Eres su novio, deberías saberlo.

—¡No soy su novio! —explotó el castaño a manera de excusa.

—Bueno —Shiryu adoptó un tono conciliador, alzando las manos para pedirle paz a su alterado amigo—. Pero por lo menos debió llegarte una invitación, ¿no?

Seiya se lanzó contra el buzón, que nunca vaciaba por temor a encontrarse las cuentas por pagar. Entre los sobres, encontró uno muy adornado, todo arrugado porque el cartero lo había metido a la fuerza por la obstruida hendidura.

—¡Oh, no! —Exclamó Seiya una vez que hubo confirmado la fecha, ciñéndose con una mano los cabellos del flequillo. Daba la impresión de que se lo iba a arrancar de un tirón en cualquier momento—. Muchachos, ¿qué hago? No puedo ir a la fiesta con las manos vacías, voy a quedar como un tonto.

—Pues no vayas y evítate el linchamiento —solucionó Hyoga simple y llanamente.

—No, no puede hacer eso —intervino Shun—. Seiya, tú significas mucho para Saori. Si no vas ella se ofendería mucho. ¿Quieres que te reclame? Tal vez hasta termine retirándote la palabra.

Seiya soltó un lastimero gemido de angustia.

—¿Qué hago? ¡Chicos, por lo que más quieran, ayúdenme!

Daba pena verlo. Shiryu terminó compadeciéndose de sus ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

—Si te das prisa, tal vez encuentres todavía una tienda abierta, así tendrás tiempo de sobra para arreglarte mañana, antes de irnos a la fiesta —sugirió.

—Pero es que no tengo dinero, me lo gasté todo en las maquis.

Shiryu se sopló el flequillo antes de responder:

—Yo te presto. Anda, vamos.

Salieron. A tres calles encontraron una florería. Shiryu, como buen amigo que era, quería evitar que Seiya hiciera el ridículo y le aconsejó comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, como símbolo del amor eterno que le profesaba a Saori.

—¡Qué cursilería! —farfulló Seiya, sintiendo que las orejas le ardían. Menos mal que estaba oscuro y Shiryu no podía verle el rostro.

—¡Ándale, no seas ranchero! Saori se emocionará, ya lo verás. Y, si tienes suerte, tal vez termine agradeciéndote el detalle como Darien a Serena.

Shiryu le guiñó un ojo. Seiya se puso más rojo de lo que estaba, pero no podía negar que la perspectiva le atraía.

—Ándale, ve —le dio un empujoncito para acercarlo más a la puerta del local—. Yo te espero en la casa.

Antes de entrar, Seiya le lanzó un último vistazo de invalidez a su amigo y éste le hizo señas con las manos, animándole a completar la sencilla operación de traspasar el portal de la puerta. Seiya suspiró. Hubiera deseado que Shiryu le hiciera compañía hasta el final; se sentía ridículo y fuera de lugar en ese local lleno de florecitas.

Buscó las rosas entre los arreglos florales. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más le pesaba la certeza de que era un criminal, por la intención por las que las quería. Vio una empleada y abrió la boca para pedir su ayuda, pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar: le daba demasiada vergüenza. En su mente, la chica tenía rayos X y podía usarlos para sondear sus pensamientos; minutos después lo echaba a la calle, lo tachaba de pervertido enfrente de todos los transeúntes y después iba a parar a un tribunal, donde se expedía una orden de restricción que le prohibía acercarse al local a menos de quinientos metros de distancia…

Mejor se las apañaba solo.

Pasó una hora y nada. Seiya ya estaba desesperado, sólo deseaba largarse de ahí. Pero no sin el ramo. Si no lo llevaba… si no iba a la fiesta, Saori le aplicaría la ley del hielo.

—¡Oh, Señor! Me temo que en existencia sólo nos queda uno, pero es muy caro —le informó una empleada cuando al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

—No importa —dijo.  _Que al cabo Shiryu es el que paga_ , completó en sus pensamientos.

La empleada lo llevó a la trastienda. Lirios, orquídeas, claveles, narcisos, violetas, margaritas y demases se erguían orgullosos en una alegre explosión de color. Pero en medio de todos ellos sobresalía un ostentoso y elegante bouquet de aterciopeladas rosas tan rojas como la misma sangre.

—Tiene suerte, nos lo regresaron de una boda esta mañana. Ellos querían crisantemos, pero hubo un error al levantar el pedido… —explicaba la empleada.

Seiya se distrajo oyendo a otra voz femenina repitiendo casi lo mismo que la muchacha que lo atendía. Seiya no podía ver a la mujer ni a su cliente, el enorme ramo que tenía en frente se lo impedía.

—… hubo un error al levantar el pedido. Este es, ¿qué le parece? Son príncipes negros: la elegancia personificada entre la gama de rojos que pueden ofrecer las rosas.

—Más pasional imposible —coincidió el cliente que iba con ella. Seiya se moría de curiosidad, la voz del hombre le pareció conocida. Por más que intentó estirar el cuello, el follaje de las flores terminaba por obstaculizarle la vista. Sólo pudo atisbar las piernas de la empleada y los jeans rematados en tenis que llevaba él—. Me gusta, démelo.

—Es usted un caballero con gustos exquisitos —lo alabó la mujer—. Siento envidia por la chica que las recibirá. Es afortunada.

Por un terrible momento, Seiya observó como las rosas se alzaron de su pedestal. Afortunadamente, la chica que lo atendía se lanzó sobre él e impidió que su compañera le robara la venta.

—¡Un momento! Me temó que este ya lo vendí, señor —se justificó ella con la voz más amable que pudo.

—¡Mentira! —refutó la otra —¡No te apoderarás otra vez de mis ventas!

Como parecían a punto de agarrarse del chongo, Seiya intervino para instaurar paz.

—¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡No es para tanto!

—¡Esa voz! —exclamó el otro hombre al otro lado del ramo —¡Tú eres…!

Se dejó ver. Era…

—¡¿Jabu?!

—¡Seiya! —Jabu le dedicó una mueca de contrariedad. Oliéndose para qué quería el ramo su compañero de armas, se volvió rápidamente a la vendedora y gritó: —¡Rápido, cóbreme de una vez!

—¡No, cóbremelo a mí! —saltó Seiya, sacando rápidamente los billetes del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—¡Yo lo vi primero! —vociferó Jabu.

—¡Yo llegué aquí antes que tú! —alegó Seiya.

Seiya y Jabu se lanzaron chispas, cada musculo de su cuerpo preparado para arremeter contra el rival en el momento menos esperado. Y es que ambos estaban conscientes de que su amor dependía de ese arreglo y, por ello, no estaban dispuestos a cedérselo al otro sin presentar previa batalla. Sin embargo, Jabu no era tan iluso como para esperar que un milagro le permitiera ganarle a Seiya; en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo él llevaba todas las de perder.

Pero aún le quedaba una alternativa: usar el cerebro.

—¡Oh, mira! ¿No es esa Seika? —exclamó, apuntando hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber Seiya, girándose para buscar con la vista a su hermana.

 _¡Estúpido!,_  pensó Jabu riéndose. Sólo Seiya fuera podía caer en un truco tan viejo. No desaprovechó la repentina distracción; se apoderó del ramo y salió huyendo con él, al tiempo que arrojaba el dinero al aire y le gritaba a nadie en especial:

—¡Ahí tiene, quédese con el cambio!

—¡Agh, maldito tramposo! —gritó Seiya, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del engaño.

Salió corriendo tras sus pasos, dejando al par de empleadas peleándose por los billetes que aún revoloteaban en el aire.

Pero para cuando alcanzó la calle, Jabu ya había logrado esfumarse. Seiya maldijo dando pataletas contra el suelo alrededor de media hora; luego, con la garganta doliéndole de tanto que había gritado, tomó el camino a su casa cabizbajo y muy triste.

—¡Pinche cabrón, juro que me las pagarás! —rumiaba de vez en cuando, dándole de patadas a una lata de refresco que se había encontrado tirada.

—¡Pssss! —siseó alguien.

Seiya se volteó y entre las sombras de un callejón a sus espaldas, logró entrever la silueta de hombre que cargaba con un bulto.

—¡Pssss, eh, tú! —insistió el tipo, haciéndole señas para que se acercara con una mano.

—¿Yo? —Seiya se señaló así mismo.

—Sí, tú. Ven —se impacientó el sujeto. Seiya se acercó—. Cómprame un espejo. Te lo dejo bara, carnal. —Seiya tuvo la ligera impresión de que no hablaba con él: no le miraba, los ojos de aquel hombre se mostraban esquivos; hora se posaban hacia su izquierda, hora hacia su derecha.

—¿Un espejo?

—Sí, mira: —el hombre medio desenvolvió el bulto que llevaba para mostrarle parte de la mercancía a vender—. Pura calidad. El marco es de plata. Data del siglo doce.

—¡Ah, cabrón! ¿Y por qué traes tú semejante reliquia? ¿No debería estar en un museo? A mí se me hace que te la robaste.

—¡Qué pasó, carnal! —Se indignó, o al menos lo fingió—. Soy un hombre honrado. Te lo dejo en cien.

¿Honrado? En su lugar él nunca hubiera vendido un espejo de ese tamaño con el marco de plata por tan ridícula cantidad.

—Cincuenta —regateó

—Noventa.

—Cincuenta y tres.

—Ochenta y es mi última oferta.

—Cincuenta y cinco y si quisiste… ¡Oh! ¿Ese que viene ahí no es un policía?

El tipo aceptó el dinero y se largó a paso veloz. Seiya cargó con el bulto hasta su casa; sentía el ánimo hasta las nubes. Al llegar, les contó a todos su gran hazaña.

Desembalaron el espejo, que lucía mucho más elegante y bonito que cuando lo vio a la luz mortecina de ese sucio callejón. El marco era de plata auténtica, como constató Shiryu, y el relieve, según Hyoga, estaba inspirado en un pasaje religioso contado en la biblia. Del lado derecho mostraba a Eva desnuda sosteniendo una manzana y, en el izquierdo, el tronco de un árbol por el cual reptaba una serpiente.

—No debiste hacer tratos con un tipo tan sospechoso —reprendió Shun cruzado de brazos, molesto porque ninguno de los otros le llamara la atención a Seiya—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás alentando la delincuencia?

—Mira, Shun, si vamos a hablar de moral, tú le robas el porno a tu hermano —replicó Seiya, molesto a su vez porque no participara de su entusiasmo.

Shun se puso colorado.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Seiya lo ignoró.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a echarme una siestecita. —Soltó un gran bostezo.

Seiya se quedó dormido sobre el sillón, abrazando el espejo mientras su cristal lo reflejaba.

.

— _¡Mi amor! ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_Una mujer de cabellos largos corría hacia él, con los brazos extendidos. Estaba muy oscuro y, por ello, creyó que era Saori quien salía a su encuentro. Feliz, arropó el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, aceptando el abrazo… sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer que le abrazaba no era Saori, sino una extraña de cabello oscuro, como el ala de cuervo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiryu tacaño no es invención mía. Eso está basado en las parodias SD que circulan por la red, en donde se ve que a Shiryu le encanta hacer sus compras en Hong Kong, pero sólo si puede regatear. Y lo de su arrogancia tampoco es invento mío. Su maestro, que según Ohko vivía usando el lenguaje zen (o lo que es lo mismo: un lenguaje budista), lo regañaba mucho al principio de la serie porque era muy adepto a mostrar su superioridad, dando muestras de lo superficial que podía llegar a ser su carácter. De hecho, Shiryu se la pasa puliendo ese defecto a lo largo de la serie.


	2. Un mundo extraño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya y Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon son copyright de Masami Kurumada y Naoko Takeuchi respectivamente. Fanfic escrito sin afán de lucro.

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

_ Capítulo 2: _

—♥ ** _Un Mundo Extraño_** ♥—

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

 

 

_Su rostro pálido parecía flotar en medio de esa maraña de pelos, tan negros, que se fundían con aquella insondable obscuridad. No podía ver sus ojos, pero, donde quieran que estuviesen, eran el manantial del cual brotaban senderos de sangre, cuarteando sin resistencia las blancas mejillas. Y a pesar de todo ella le sonreía: sus labios cerúleos se curveaban hacia arriba, tensos en una desesperada expresión de regocijo._

_—¡Al fin! —decía ella—. ¡Al fin!_

_Sintió el horror encajarse en su espalda y su nuca con la agudeza de millones de agujas. Siguiendo el impulso que le aportaba su aversión, apartó de sí con un empujón al engendro._

_—¿¡Quién eres tú!? —graznó, alejándose tres pasos—. ¡Aléjate de mí!_

_Doliente y con anhelo, la criatura extendió hacia él sus manos de dedos largos y huesudos. Como él la rechazaba, eludiendo sus tentativas de alcanzarle caminando hacia atrás, lanzó un gemido aterrador que le heló hasta la médula y que, por un momento, hizo que sus pies echaran raíces hasta anclarle en ese suelo que no podía ver, pero que intuía._

_—¿Por qué? —sollozaba la aberración—¿Por qué me rechazas, querido mío? ¡Te he esperado tanto!_

_Las yemas heladas de sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla. Su cerebro ordenó bombear sangre a sus piernas ante aquel toque de ultratumba, logrando despegarlas del piso y hacerlas correr para preservar su existencia. El ente volaba tras sus pasos, intentando darle alcance mientras le rogaba volver._ ¡Una salida! _Clamaba en su mente, completamente ajeno a los ruegos de su persecutor._ ¡Una salida, por Dios!

_Y la vio: Un rectángulo pequeño e incandescente se perfilaba a lo lejos, truncando la oscuridad. Urgió a sus piernas a apresurarse; su corazón saltaba enloquecido, su violenta respiración le asaetaba los pulmones. Ella, ante la pérdida inminente de su presa, lanzó un alarido y se precipitó sobre su espalda como un manto pesado, abrumador y tan enorme que no pudo definir los límites de su inmensidad. Gritó… o abrió la boca para hacerlo. Su voz no atravesó su garganta por más que lo intentó. Algo se lo impedía…_

_Con horror, le pesó la certeza de poder señalar con exactitud el porqué._

_Ella, en sus ansias por volver a los tiempos pasados, intentaba por todos los medios no volverse a separar jamás de él, así tuviera que clavarse en cada célula de su cuerpo._

.

Con un sobresalto, apenas perceptible, Seiya despertó jadeando.

Estaba acostado de lado, con las manos juntas en un puño y apretadas contra sus labios. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, sondeaban los rincones de la habitación levemente iluminada. En su espalda aún permanecía esa sensación terrible que le atacara durante su pesadilla.

No podía serenarse, pero la inminente luz de la mañana, opacada un poco por las cortinas, terminó por hacerle ver que estaba seguro en ese mundo real donde las cosas obedecían a un orden lógico que él podía entender y hasta controlar.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama, tapado por un cobertor. Alguien más le hacía compañía, un cuerpo cálido que se apretaba contra su espalda, ahora relajada. Preguntándose si sus amigos lo metieron ahí para evitarle la incomodidad del sillón, giró la cabeza hasta donde le fue posible y alcanzó a ver parte de una cabellera negra y una mejilla morena. Shiryu.

Parpadeando, se preguntó qué horas serían. No debía ser muy tarde si todos seguían dormidos, así que lo prudente sería imitarles. Se abandonaba al sueño sin demasiado esfuerzo, cuando sintió que Shiryu se removía detrás de él buscando una posición más cómoda, pasándole el brazo por la cintura…

La alarma se prendió en Seiya: la mano de Shiryu se deslizaba más allá de lo que la moral señalaba como correcto. Asustado, se giró y le sorrajó una patada que mandó volando a su compañero entre un enredo de cobijas hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde se estrelló contra la pared.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —le reclamó éste inmediatamente.

Seiya parpadeó en la penumbra. ¡Esa no era la voz de Shiryu!

A tientas buscó el interruptor y su pánico aumentó cuando no lo encontró donde se suponía que debía estar. De repente la luz se hizo, no por su propia mano, y se giró para ver quién le había hecho el favor de encenderla.

¡Definitivamente ese no era Shiryu!

Un completo extraño en pelotas le miraba con rencor con sus minúsculos ojos. Se sobaba la nuca con una mano, ahí donde su cabeza había impactado contra el muro.

—Eres una bruta —le dijo a continuación—. ¿Por qué me pegaste?

El sujeto hizo amago de tocarlo y Seiya volvió a atravesarle una patada que nuevamente lo derribó por tierra. Antes de que lograra levantarse, Seiya se lanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó con una llave: aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, le sujetó el brazo derecho con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo lo pasó entre sus piernas, que ancló contra el pecho y el cuello del rival; enseguida tiró del brazo hacia sí, provocando que el cuerpo girase y que el cuello del tipo chocase contra su talón izquierdo, para dificultarle la respiración. La cara del sujeto comenzó a ponerse roja.

—¡Ya verás, ladrón asqueroso! —gritaba Seiya, dejándose llevar por el primer pensamiento lógico que explicaba la presencia de un extraño en su habitación—. ¡Viniste a meterte a la casa equivocada! ¡¡Shiryuuu, llama a la policía!!

—¡Ugh! —El rostro del sujeto se estaba poniendo morado bajo su apretón—. ¿Qué traes, Serena? ¿Te volviste loca?

—¿Serena? Veo que te patina, amigo. Eso o te estás haciendo pendejo; pero conmigo no te funcionará.

Tiró más del brazo. El sujeto dejó escapar un desagradable sonido gutural.

—Seg… Sere… na… no me… está… gustan… do tu… juego… —insistió.

—¡Shiryuuu! ¡Hyogaaaa! ¡Shuuuun! —seguía gritando Seiya—. ¿Qué no hay nadie?

—S-serena… por Diosss…

Buscando desesperado con los ojos la ayuda que no llegaba, Seiya se dio cuenta de algo: el decorado de esa habitación no coincidía con el que estaba acostumbrado a ver todas las mañanas al levantarse. Todo estaba exageradamente ordenado, no había posters de modelos o barcos en las paredes, la pintura era amarilla y no blanca, y el piso estaba alfombrado.

Había algo más: sus piernas estaban desnudas, pálidas y les faltaba masa muscular… lo mismo que a sus brazos. Confuso y abrumado por ese descubrimiento, se apartó rápidamente de ese sujeto y se levantó. Su espalda fue a dar contra la ventana y ahí se quedó apoyado, de otra manera el mareo lo hubiera lanzado contra el suelo. Había algo que sabía debía ver para cerciorarse… sólo que su vista se negaba a posarse en el punto clave…

Algo reclamó su atención, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de su dilema. Un ruido que venía del exterior. Seiya se giró para ver el exterior a través de la ventana. El ruido venía de los cláxones y los motores de los vehículos que trataban de avanzar en una calle en plena hora pico, muchos pisos más abajo de donde se encontraba. Seiya se alejó tambaleándose ¡Por los dioses! ¿Dónde estaba el puerto? ¿El mar? ¿El cielo azul, el graznido de las gaviotas?

¿Dónde demonios estaba él?

—¿Serena? —insistió Darien.

 _Serena_ volteó a verle aturdida. Lo rodeó poniéndole cuidado y se miró en el espejo que le compró en aquella tienda de antigüedades. La escuchó lanzar un sonoro suspiro de alivio…

De pronto, Darien retrocedió dando un jadeo de espanto. El espejo no reflejaba a la jovencita rubia, un poco despeinada, poseedora de apetecibles curvas y piel blanca que tenía enfrente, sino a un varón de músculos marcados, piel morena y curtida, y grueso cabello oscuro.

 —Este no es mi espejo —le oyó decir mientras examinaba el marco dorado detenidamente.

Darien se sobresaltó. A pesar de lo que sus ojos veían, el oído le indicaba que aquella era la inconfundible voz de Serena.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —vociferó a pesar de todo; le era imperioso dar con una respuesta.

Al oírlo Seiya se giró, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. El fulano lo veía agazapado contra una esquina del cuarto, con el rostro demudado en una expresión difícil de describir: parte horror, parte incertidumbre, parte amenaza. A Seiya no le gustó esa mueca ni tampoco la pregunta. Le hizo dudar de su propia identidad, y eso no estaba bien tomando en cuenta que hace menos de cinco segundos acababa de confirmarla al mirarse en el espejo.

Él era Seiya de Pegaso, Caballero de Bronce al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

Sin embargo, su imagen reflejada en las pupilas de ese sujeto contradecía esa certeza blandengue, que él intentaba fortalecer con epítetos a toda costa.

El espejo a sus espaldas lo reflejaba a él.

Pero las pupilas que tenía enfrente reflejaban a una _ella_.

Sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Reconocía ese rostro femenino, lo había visto en acción la noche anterior en el video que les había mostrado Shun.

Miró de nuevo sus piernas. Levantó un brazo y lo observó. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

Temblando, se dio la vuelta y entró al baño.

Pasado unos minutos, Darien oyó un grito desgarrador que a punto estuvo de reventarle los tímpanos a pesar del escudo que representaba la puerta que daba al W.C. Rezaba un:

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

.

Darien, a bordo de su convertible rojo con la capota echada, concertaba una cita con Amy por medio del celular. Cuando colgó, había quedado con ella en que reuniría a todas en el templo Hikawa.

 _Si hay alguien que podrá resolver el enigma en que se ha vuelto Serena, esa es Rei_ , pensó Darien.

Se caló sus lentes de sol y miró el asiento del copiloto. Ahí estaba _Serena_ , abrazándose a sí misma mirando enfurruñada un punto fijo del tablero.

—¿Cómo te sientes…? —Darien dudó, no sabía en qué términos dirigirse a ella —¡Eh, tú… cosa!

—Ya te dije que mi nombre es Seiya, no _cosa_.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Era una broma. Lo decía para aligerar la situación.

—Deja me rio: ja, ja. No le veo la gracia a levantarse siendo la pareja de un actor porno.

—¡No soy un actor porno! —alegó Darien enérgicamente, con bastante hosquedad—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

—Ya te lo dije, te vi en un video. Actuabas con… —se señaló su propio cuerpo con un deje de asco —…con esta. La película se llamaba “la marinerita lunática XXX”.

Darien tensó la mandíbula. Seiya no podía ver la expresión de sus ojos a causa de los lentes, pero se figuró que debía ser amenazante. Las manos de Darien ciñeron el volante hasta palidecer; lo vio sudar: parecía estar costándole un mundo el no lanzársele encima para aplastarle la cara a puñetazos.

—Serena —dijo con sibilante frialdad —nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca participaría en una cosa de esas. Y yo, ¡menos! Somos personas decentes.

—¿Y cómo es que te conozco entonces? —replicó Seiya con el mismo tono—. A ver, explícamelo.

Darien se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Después sepultó el rostro en las manos en un gesto desesperado.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! —murmuró con hastío.

—Tú lo has dicho —confirmó Seiya—. Mira, cuanto antes lleguemos con esa amiga bruja tuya, mejor para todos. Dale al gas de una buena vez.

Darien no se hizo del rogar, metió el acelerador y enfiló rumbo al templo Hikawa.

.

Seiya sentía la ropa pegársele contra el cuerpo por culpa de la transpiración. Respiraba con dificultad y le costaba obligar a sus piernas a subir los peldaños. ¡Pero qué pésima condición física tenía ese cuerpo! A cada paso que daba le atacaba la certeza de que al siguiente caería rodando las escaleras, fulminado por un paro cardiaco.

—¡Rei! —dijo Darien de pronto. A comparación de él, estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. Seiya se obligó a levantar la cabeza y vio la figura de una sacerdotisa al final de las escaleras eclipsando el sol que daba a sus espaldas—. ¿Amy te dio el aviso? Tienes que ayudar a Serena.

La tal Rei no respondió. Seiya se dio cuenta de que le miraba fijamente.

—Hola, mi nombre es… —empezó a decir subiendo el resto de los peldaños y alargando la mano para saludarla, pero calló abruptamente al ver que la mentada Rei se le arrojaba encima lanzando un terrible grito de batalla.

—¡Aléjate de Serena, espíritu maligno! —gritaba al tiempo que lo derribaba y le abofeteaba el rostro con un puñado de talismanes.

Una vez que creyó haber exorcizado el cuerpo de su amiga, se levantó y miró satisfecha el montón de sellos que le había pegado por todas partes, con la intención de que el espíritu no retornara.

—Listo —dijo muy segura de su trabajo, asintiendo—, con eso volverá a ser la misma.

Por eso se sorprendió mucho de ver que Serena se incorporaba, con esa presencia anormal invadiendo todavía su aura. El ente le lanzó una mirada furiosa que auguraba las más terribles venganzas.

—¡No puede ser! —farfulló retrocediendo, pero logró sobreponerse y se armó de nuevo con más de sus sellos—. Por lo visto se requieren de conjuros más potentes para derrotarte, pero no por nada soy la sacerdotisa principal de este templo.

Se arrojó sobre Serena en un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez _ella_ la detuvo sujetándola por las muñecas.

—¡Ya está bueno, vieja bruja!

A pesar de su lapso profesional, Rei no podía dejar pasar semejante injuria ni a un espíritu chocarrero.

—¿¡Bruja!? ¡Pues tú tienes nariz de puerco!

A lo lejos, sentadas bajo la sombra de un dorado árbol de ginkgo, las chicas —junto con Darien— veían a las amigas reñir como habitualmente hacían.

—Pues yo no le veo nada de raro a Serena —observó Lita, con las manos tras la nuca.

Rei forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Serena.

—¡Soy superior a ti! —vociferaba—. ¡Jamás podrás vencerme!

—¡Brincos dieras! —le respondía Serena—. ¡No eres más que una charlatana!

Rei respondió con un sonoro gruñido de indignación.

—Sí, definitivamente Serena es la misma de siempre —insistió Lita.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me decías, Darien? —corroboró Amy a modo de pregunta—. ¿No serían imaginaciones tuyas?

Darien negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¡Qué no! ¡Qué no! Esa de ahí no es Serena. Miren su reflejo a través de este espejo.

Darien sostuvo el espejo dorado enfrente de la escena que protagonizaban _Serena_ y Rei. Al asomarse, las chicas se llevaron un susto de muerte: Rei batallaba contra un completo extraño de aspecto hostil que parecía a punto de romperle las muñecas.

—¡Santo Niño de Atocha! —exclamó Mina.

—¡Rei! —Sin más qué pensar, Lita salió disparada en auxilio de su amiga. Al llegar al punto de batalla, logró zafarla de las garras del enemigo con el mínimo de dolor posible—. Quédate atrás de mí, yo me encargaré.

Rei no se tomó la iniciativa de su amiga con júbilo precisamente, ahí la experta en temas sobrenaturales era ella. Lita era muy fuerte, sí, pero… ¿qué utilidad tendrían sus puños contra los fantasmas? Usando toda la sutilidad de la que podía echar mano en ese momento para que no se ofendiera, quiso hacer entrar en razón a la testadura Jupiter.

Lita no se ofendió, pero a pesar de lo que dijera Rei sabía que podía serle de utilidad; después de todo, había sido testigo de que el ente no abandonaba el cuerpo de Serena con sus métodos tradicionales, ¿qué tal usando unos más radicales? Había visto bastantes películas sobre exorcismos para saber que los demonios no siempre respondían a convencionalismos.

Lita, irguiéndose amenazante en toda su elevada estatura, señaló a la criatura frente a sí con el dedo índice.

—Demonio —soltó—, revela tu nombre inmediatamente o juro que desearás regresar al infierno al que perteneces una vez que acabe contigo.

Rei se estampó la palma en la frente.  _Serena_ la barrió con la mirada, como midiendo su grado de peligrosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres pleito, lagartona?

 _Serena_ … es decir Seiya ya estaba harto. Darien había prometido ayuda, pero sólo lo había llevado con un montón de otakus locas obsesionadas con los animes de chicas mágicas o vaya a saber qué idioteces. Eso no era más que una pérdida de tiempo…

De pronto perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y su boca se abrió de par en par. Sorprendido e incrédulo, sintió cómo algo en el ambiente empezaba a cambiar. Pequeñas chispas se agrupaban en torno a la lagartona, fruto de la estática que provocaba el aire. Ella le miró resuelta, adoptando una posición de pelea.

—Tú lo has querido, ser despreciable. No seré suave contigo —le advirtió.

Seiya se apresuró a imitarle. Ella era un rival de temer.

 _Su cosmos es muy poderoso, no debo fiarme_ , pensaba Seiya.

 _Su guardia es perfecta. Pero no puedo dejarme ganar, esto es por Serena_ , pensaba Lita.

Comenzaron a rondarse, buscando huecos por donde atacar. En el último momento, creyendo encontrarlos, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

—¡Alto! —Era Amy, que logró interponerte entre los combatientes justo a tiempo—. Lita, no puedes lastimar ese cuerpo, recuerda que le pertenece a Serena.

Lita se puso colorada. Amy se volvió hacia Seiya.

—Darien me ha contado lo que pasó. Dijo que deseas abandonar ese cuerpo, ¿es así?

Un poco desconcertado por el súbito cambio de situación, Seiya asintió. Estaba tan apenado como Lita.

—Mi nombre es Amy —se presentó la muchacha—. Si me lo permites, quisiera hacerte algunas pruebas para ver si podemos ayudarte.

En torno a la jardinera que cercaba el árbol de ginkgo, las chicas observaron el proceder de su amiga Amy, que de inmediato comenzó a pegar sensores en toda la cabeza del ser que se dio a conocer tímidamente como Seiya. Los censores fueron conectados a la potente mini computadora de la jovencita, cuyo teclado atacó a la velocidad del rayo para capturar los datos que necesitaba. Todos estaban intrigados observando los millares de números que desfilaban sobre la pantalla, pues Amy permanecía callada, sin proporcionarle a nadie ni una pista de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué ves, Amy? —preguntó al fin Lita, vocalizando lo que ninguno se atrevía a externar.

—Es muy extraño —Amy frunció el ceño con concentración—. Su actividad cerebral es idéntica a la de Serena; tiene su misma sangre, su mismo metabolismo…

—Pero no se siente como ella, créanmelo —interrumpió Rei.

—Esto es raro —Amy cerró de golpe la tapa de su computadora—. Necesito observar un rato más, déjenme sola.

Eso iba también para Seiya; Amy le quitó los sensores y lo mandó a echarse una vuelta.

Eso era una contrariedad. Seiya estaba demasiado ansioso para ponerse a pasear. Además, la lagartona de Lita no estaba dispuesta a consentir que deambulara por ahí con el cuerpo de su bien amada Serena, a juzgar por la manera en que comenzó a seguirle. Rei se le unió poco después. La escuchó salmodiar, recitando mantras o sabrá Dios qué cosas, con el afán de exorcizarlo antes de que Amy acabara. Intentando quitárselas de encima, Seiya corrió a refugiarse al baño de hombres.

—¡Sucio pervertido! —gritó Lita, asestándole una patada a la puerta —¡Sabía que saldrías con tus guarradas tarde o temprano!

Seiya se encerró en el cubículo del fondo y se sentó en el inodoro. Estaba tan cansado…

—¡Psss!

Volteó, había una ventana por encima de su cabeza y una chica rubia con un moño rojo que sujetaba su media coleta lo miraba desde ella.

—¡Y luego dicen que los hombres somos los pervertidos!

—Ay, qué sangrón —replicó ella—. Todavía que vengo a librarte del acoso de Lita y Rei…

Justo en ese momento, Seiya oyó pasos acercándose.

—¡Puagh! Qué asco, esto huele a infiernos ¿Qué jamás limpian aquí? —se quejaba la voz de Lita.

—¡Ese ocioso de Nicolás! —decía furibunda Rei, quien a pesar de todo se oía bastante avergonzada—.  ¡Ya verá, le diré a mi abuelo que se salta sus deberes! Lo echará patitas a la calle.

¡Increíble, esas chicas habían entrado para sacarle!

—Escucha, ahí vienen —advirtió la chica rubia, como si no se hubiese enterado ya—. Mejor saltas por la ventana ahora o te atraparán.

Seiya le hizo caso. Siguió a la chica a lo largo de un sendero hasta abandonar el templo.

—Me llamo Mina —se presentó colgándosele del brazo—. Y tú eres Seiya, ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí.

—¡Súper! ¡Igual que uno de los Three Lights! ¿Los conoces?

—Eh…

Mina no le dejó contestar, pues en seguida lo bombardeó con una serie de preguntas: “¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? ¿Trabajas? ¿Tienes novia, coche, casa?”. Seiya jamás había conocido una chica que hablara tanto sin tomar aire siquiera o trabarse. Sin saber cómo, acabó con la lunática navegando en una barca en medio de un lago. Ella sostenía un coqueto parasol amarillo mientras él remaba; en otro tiempo a él no le hubiera importado asumir el papel por tiempo completo, pero en ese momento hubiera agradecido que Mina se ofreciera a relevarle: los brazos raquíticos de la tal Serena se quejaban con el esfuerzo. A pesar de sus muecas, Mina no parecía enterarse de su molestia, estaba demasiado ensimismada recitando poemas cursis inspirada por los rayos del Sol, que le arrancaban reflejos diamantinos a las aguas, y la música sensual y misteriosa que viajaba a través del viento para armonizar la escena que protagonizaban (salía de la grabadora perteneciente a un jardinero, en realidad. El hombre estaba atareado en podar unos arbustos de la placita continua).

—¡Mira...! El paisaje entero se une, pareciera que se alegra con nuestro encuentro. ¡Escucha…! ¿No suena eso como coros celestiales? ¿Será una señal de Dios? ¿Será que envía a sus querubines, con sus arpas y sus trompetas, para bendecir el amor que debiera florecer?

Los ojos de Mina brillaban soñadoramente. Seiya la observaba con cara de “what?”

—Seiya —dijo ella con voz suave y acariciante—, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Los signos no pueden ser más favorables. Este es el momento en que debemos sellar nuestro amor eterno con un beso.

 _¿De qué me perdí?_ , se preguntaba desconcertado Seiya, viendo cómo Mina estiraba una trompa que se acercaba peligrosamente a él. La única manera de zafarse sería tirándose al lago.

Afortunadamente un zape propinado a la cabeza rubia le salvó. Mina fue a dar de getas contra el suelo de la barca.

—¡Estúpida facilota! —tronó Rei desde una barca que navegaba demasiado cerca de ellos —¿Es que no tienes sentido común? ¡Tiene cuerpo de mujer!

Mina se levantó sobándose el golpe.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo vi que el espejo reflejaba a un chico muy guapo.

—¡Mina, no fraternices con el enemigo! —replicó tácitamente Lita, remo en mano.

—Je, no te preocupes por eso, Lita —dijo Rei mordazmente, esbozando una sonrisa maligna—. Preocúpate mejor por el hecho de que esta boba termine enamorada del fantasma de un “hombre guapo”, eso sí que sería un problema.

—¡Oye, no soy ningún fantasma! —alegó Seiya, arrojando los remos y levantándose.

Pero no podía estar seguro. Seiya se encontró estremeciéndose ante la perspectiva, después de todo no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había ido a parar ahí. Bien pudo haber muerto mientras estaba dormido y ahora su espíritu posesionaba el cuerpo de Serena, condenado a rondar por siempre ese infierno poblado de chicas histéricas. ¿Serían esas mujeres los demonios que le habían asignado para atormentarle hasta el final de los tiempos?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas al ver su turbación. Mina lo sentó de nuevo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo recargó contra su pecho, intentando ofrecerle algún consuelo.

—Pobrecito, no le hagas caso. A ella no le interesa el trauma por el que debes estar pasando, es una mujer insensible —le dijo con voz sincera.

—Gracias, Mina, tú eres la única que me apoya.

Mina le alzó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada dulce.

—Oye, Seiya, ¿lo has pensado? Tal vez despertaste en el cuerpo de mi amiga por error, como pasa a veces en esos viajes astrales tan famosos. Y a lo mejor pasó que ella terminó en el tuyo.

Seiya la miró con interés. Rei y Lita hicieron otro tanto, había veces que Mina decía cosas interesantes si se lo proponía, todo era cuestión de que dejara las payasadas de lado.

—¡Sí, eso debió ser! —continuó Mina, pegándose con el puño la palma abierta—. Mira, ¿qué te parece si le calamos con un beso? Quién sabe, pero a lo mejor despiertas en tu cuerpo, igual que en los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Tú crees que funcione? —Los ojos de Seiya brillaban con esperanza ante una posible salvación—. Bueno, calémosle.

Los labios de ambos se acercaron, buscando llevar a cabo el experimento.

—¡Alto, hormona con patas! —Lita se apresuró a sujetar la cabeza de Seiya, impidiendo que llevara a fin su cometido —¡No voy a permitir que uses así el cuerpo de Serena!

—¡No te metas, Lita, esfúmate! —se sulfuró Mina.

Intentó besar la cabeza estática de Seiya, pero Rei lo impidió sujetándola del cabello.

—Debí suponer cuáles eran tus negras intenciones. ¿De cuándo acá los viajes astrales tienen que ver con los cuentos de hadas? Vamos, Lita, hay que regresar.

Inmovilizando al par, que seguía de terco a intentar besarse, las dos Sailors remolcaron las barcas hasta la orilla con mucho esfuerzo, usando las manos que tenían libres como remos.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando regresaron al templo. Amy compartió con todos sus conclusiones. Según la computadora el cuerpo que portaba Seiya era Serena en un 98%.

—¿Y el otro 2% dónde quedó? —inquirió Lita.

—Todavía no he podido averiguarlo. Pero Darien se ofreció a llevarnos con el anticuario que le vendió el espejo, a ver si así podemos encontrar más pistas.

—¿El espejo? —preguntaron todas, ¿qué tenía que ver un espejo en todo eso?

—Da la casualidad de que este espejo —empezó a explicar Darien, enseñándoselos —es el único que refleja a ese sujeto. Todos los demás muestran a Serena.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas —intervino Seiya mirando fijamente el marco dorado—, yo compré ayer uno que se parecía mucho a ese, sólo que el marco era de plata y en lugar de un hombre, tenía a una mujer.

—Esa puede ser una clave —reflexionó Amy—. Miren, mientras ustedes paseaban, también me di a la tarea de analizar el espejo. Vean la pantalla, esto fue lo que pude registrar.

Ondulaba extrañamente.

—¿Y qué significa? —quiso saber Seiya. Frunció el ceño—. No entiendo nada.

—Parece una especie de dimensión —le explicó Amy—. Se me ocurre que viajaste por ella mientras Serena y tú dormían.

—¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! —exclamó Mina.

—Sé algo de eso. Según el feng shui no debes dormir con un espejo reflejándote porque tu alma puede quedar atrapada en él.

Mina le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Rei. No era justo que intentara adueñarse de su crédito; para acabarla de amolar, el traidor de Seiya comenzó a darle la razón:

—¡Oh, no! Ahora que lo recuerdo yo me dormí abrazando al mío.

¡Ah! Y también Darien contribuía:

—Y ese estaba colgado frente a mi cama cuando Serena y yo nos fuimos a dormir. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos —¡Oh, por mi culpa esa dimensión se chupó a mi Serena!

—¿Y qué hacía Serena en tu cama, Darien?

Todas lo miraron esperando a que respondiera la oportuna —o inoportuna, depende del punto de vista— pregunta de Rei.

—Eh… umm… ah, p-pues es que ella estaba muy cansada, así que yo le dejé echarse una siestecita para que recobrara energías y…

—Mentiroso —interrumpió Seiya, mirándolo con ojos de rendija.

Darien recordó la acusación que éste le había lanzado en la mañana y comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Pero no perdamos el tiempo! —dijo para despistar—. Suban al auto, hay que ir con ese anticuario inmediatamente antes de que cierre.

Se apilaron como pudieron dentro del auto, igual que las sardinas, y arrancaron rumbo al centro de Jubangai.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. ¿Bendita entre los hombres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya y Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon son copyright de Masami Kurumada y Naoko Takeuchi respectivamente. Fanfic escrito sin afán de lucro.

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

_ Capítulo 3: _

—♥ ** _Bendita Entre Los Hombres_** ♥—

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

 

 

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Por favor!

Al escuchar eso, Shun se giró y miró extrañado el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el sillón en posición fetal. Seiya ya llevaba rato gimiendo entre sueños, pero había decidido no despertarlo por respeto a su intimidad, pensando que sus sueños estaban inspirados en parte por la película porno de Sailor Moon que habían visto anoche. Así que, muy consideradamente, sólo le había echado un cobertor encima para que los otros, que todavía no se habían despertado, no se percataran de la bochornosa situación por la que pasaba su amigo y le echaran carrilla luego acusándolo de pensar en Saori de maneras nada decorosas.

Sólo que ahora no estaba seguro de que el sueño de Seiya fuera de la índole que se imaginó en un principio viendo cómo su rostro denotaba angustia y escuchando la manera en que se le quebraba la voz en sollozos mientras hablaba dormido.

—¡Por favor no te vayas! ¿Qué he hecho yo? —seguía musitando Seiya, de cuyos párpados cerrados salían lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar al cojín de su sillón—. Puedo cambiar, ¡te lo juro!

—¡Seiya, Seiya!

Shun comenzó a sacudir los hombros de su amigo para despertarle. Cuando este al fin abrió los ojos, lo miró pestañeando desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

—¿Eh?

Serena se talló los ojos para aclararse la vista, pero fue inútil: ese guapo joven, que bien habría podido pasar por un ídolo de la televisión, se negó a desaparecer  de enfrente suyo.  Serena nunca había tenido tan cerca, en vivo y en directo, un rostro masculino más bonito y de un mirar tan dulce como aquel. Pero lo que la tenía tan perturbada no era su linda faz, sino la paradoja de un cuerpo taaan apetecible contradiciendo del todo un aspecto de ángel: imposible no pensar en entregarse al pecado ante semejante visión.

Sus cabellos eran esmeraldas y, sobre ellos, descansaba una toalla que negligentemente desdeñaba absorber el agua que se deslizaba por las puntas de las mojadas guedejas. Esta trazaba arroyuelos que gota a gota escurrían por un torso desnudo, acariciando unos suaves pectorales, juvenilmente marcados, seguidos de un abdomen con aspecto de lavadero. Para respiro de la chica, el pantalón truncaba abruptamente la secuencia del líquido sendero, censurándole la ya inaguantable continuación.

—¡Mmm! ¡Qué sueño más maravilloso! —dijo sonrojándose.

Al ver el aspecto embelesado de su amigo, quien al parecer aún continuaba en la Luna, Shun se puso colorado y carraspeó.

 —Ya veo que me preocupé por nada —murmuró. Se puso de pie—. Apúrate o el agua te va a tocar fría.

 _Aunque bien que te hace falta_ , completó para sus adentros, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo por encima del hombro.

Serena atrapó una toalla que le arrojó el hermoso desconocido.

—Ándale, se nos va a hacer tarde para la fiesta —dijo y le apuntó una puerta. A juzgar por el vapor que salía en espesas nubes, esta daba a un baño.

¡Un chico guapo y la promesa de una fiesta! Ese sueño se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Y pensar que unos momentos antes era presa de una horrible pesadilla, en donde ella era una bruja que seguía a un aterrado muchacho por un oscuro pasillo con la intención de comérselo.

Tarareando alegremente, Serena entró al baño. En cuanto traspasó el umbral, se tambaleó como si alguien le hubiera metido un tiro.

Y es que la impresión que se llevó equivalía a un balazo. Frente a ella había un rubio que le daba la espalda sentado en un banquito, ocupado en restregarse un cuerpo de infarto —fornido y grácil a la vez— con jabón.  Y un poco más allá había un morenazo de cabello oscuro que, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, alzaba la cabeza para recibir en su largo cuerpo el azote de la cascada plateada que salía de la regadera.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en su aseo personal que ninguno la peló en lo más mínimo hasta que…

—¡Papacitos!

Los dos se giraron para verla, con la sorpresa bailoteando en sus rostros. Serena, avergonzada de su atrevimiento, volteó la cara hacia su izquierda con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y alargó la mano frente a sí con gesto teatral, como interponiendo un escudo entre ella y la lujuria.

 _¡Oh, esto es terrible! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que Darien diría si supiera que sueño con alguien que no es él!_ , pensaba afligida. _¡Mala, mala! Este trío no tiene absolutamente nada que supere a mi querido Darien._

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? ¿Te sientes mal?

¡Oh, cielos, y encima uno de esos tipos tenía una voz igualita a la del malandrín de Jedite, aquel general del Negaverso al que se había enfrentado varias veces en sus primeras misiones como Sailor Scout y que a punto estuvo de mandarla al otro barrio junto con Amy y Rei! ¡Oh, espera! ¿”Seiya” le había oído? ¿Cómo el de los _Trhee Lighs_? ¡Extraños cocteles producía la mente! No cabía duda de que los sueños le jugaban una mala pasada. Bueno, era cierto que Jedite le pareció guapo varias veces, pero lo fue siempre bajo el disfraz de turno que usaba para llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes; y por Seiya, que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla durante la ausencia de Darien, no sintió más que cariño y amistad. De eso a que guardara en su subconsciente deseos reprimidos por esos dos había un mundo de diferencia. ¡Ella le sería fiel a Darien por siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos!

—¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero despertar! —murmuraba entre dientes, auto convenciéndose de que eso también era una pesadilla.

Pero como pasa a veces con algunas pesadillas que te das cuenta que lo son,  estas avanzan para peor antes de que despiertes: Serena sintió que una mano mojada se posaba sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se topó con el rápido flashazo a medio cuerpo del moreno mirándole con preocupación. Serena clavó la vista con rapidez en el suelo, eludiendo lo que sabía no debía ver, pero que le llamaba con una potente fuerza magnética.

Y entonces vio algo mucho más nefasto que aquello de lo que estaba huyendo: sus propios pies iban enfundados en unos calcetines percudidos por cuyos agujeros asomaban los dedos. ¡Pero qué asco! Escudriñando aún más se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran nervudas y toscas, y de sus brazos, al contraerlos, saltaban venas que se tensaban bajo la piel como cuerdas; se encontró con un bulto sospechoso abultándole el ceñido pantalón y de su pecho, de ese que se sentía tan orgullosa en cuanto a volumen y forma, no quedaba absolutamente nada. Horrorizada, se lanzó al espejo más cercano y un muchacho de cabello castaño y cejas espesas le regresó la mirada.

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

.

Desde la cocina los muchachos, vestidos con sus mejores galas, contemplaban a su amigo sentado en el sillón, llorando a moco tendido como sirena de ambulancia. Ninguno de los tres atinaba a decir nada para darle consuelo, pues desconocían del todo la causa de su congoja. Shiryu, en un intento por tranquilizarle, le había ofrecido un sedante, pero Seiya había rechazado la pastilla de un manotazo, gritando que no permitiría que a su pesadilla se le agregara además el malvado Freddy Krueger.

—¿Creen que sean sus nervios traicionándolo?

—¿Sus nervios? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hyoga cerró la puerta de la nevera y se dedicó a abrir su lata de refresco antes de continuar.

—Sí, tú sabes. A lo mejor tenía planeado declarársele a Saori durante la fiesta, pero tenía miedo del rechazo y ahora monta ese drama para auto protegerse y no enfrentarlo.

—Eso es absurdo —replicó Shiryu con el ceño fruncido.

Hyoga se encogió de hombros mientras le tomaba a su refresco.

—Por lo menos yo estoy dando teorías, ¿no?

—No necesitamos teorías —alegó Shun—. Lo que debemos hacer es llevarlo con un doctor.

—Pues el doctor querrá saber qué tiene.

—Hyoga, no insistas, es muy desagradable. Hasta parece que Seiya no te importara en lo más mínimo.

Hyoga suspiró con hastío y le dedicó a Shun una mirada dura.

—Por supuesto que me interesa. Mira, mi teoría tiene fundamentos: Seiya se bañó y se puso un traje a pesar de su crisis —ignoraba que Serena se había aseado con la esperanza de aligerar un poco la crudeza de su situación—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que por más que alegue no querer salir _muy en el fondo_ se muere de ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Tal vez sólo le faltan agallas. Un poco de aliento de nuestra parte podría obrar milagros, ¿no crees?

Shun frunció el ceño, no muy convencido; Shiryu, en cambio, se frotaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—Hay que obligarlo a salir y enfrentarse con sus temores —concluyó.

—¡Oigan, no creo que…!

Iba a decir que no creía conveniente que obligaran a Seiya a hacer algo que no quería, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Hyoga y Shiryu habían levantado al castaño de los codos y lo llevaban en volandas rumbo a la salida, haciendo oídos sordos de las pataletas de este y sus propios reclamos enfurecidos.

Pidieron un taxi y arrojaron a Seiya dentro. Para evitar que huyera, Shiryu entró por un lado, cercándolo; Hyoga iba a ocupar el lado restante, pero Shun se le adelantó y tuvo que meterse en el asiento de enfrente.

—¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! —gritaba Seiya en lo que Hyoga le daba la dirección al taxista.

—¡Ya está bueno! —lo amonestó Shiryu en tono de regañina—. Si no paras tu show de una buena vez te llevaremos directo al hospital de la Fundación, como ha sugerido Shun, y haremos que te internen.

Dio resultado: Seiya se calló abruptamente, aunque no dejó de sacudirse entre sollozos durante todo el camino. Bien sabía Shiryu lo mucho que su amigo detestaba los hospitales.

Lo cierto era que a Serena le aterraba la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a una jeringa y más porque se imaginaba que en ese sueño loco la aguja bien podría medir un metro. Shun, viendo la perturbación de su amigo, le ofreció gentilmente su hombro si quería llorar sobre él. Serena no recurrió a su invitación por miedo a las represalias de _El Ogro Moreno_ (como lo había bautizado mentalmente al desconocer su nombre), pero retribuyó su gesto desinteresado con una mirada agradecida.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando arribaron a la mansión. Para no variar, el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Saori Kido era celebrado con opulencia. Pequeñas mesas adornadas con manteles, impecables de tan blancos, estaban dispuestas a lo largo del jardín, protegidas cada una por una sombrilla. Los invitados charlaban entre ellos repartiéndose entre estas, los espacios al aire libre y los toldos, bajo las que descansaban grandes mesas cargadas de apetitosos y exóticos entremeses listos para ser devorados.

—Miren esa mesa de regalos —señaló Hyoga con la barbilla—. ¡Demonios, tendría que ampliar la puerta de mi cabaña para pasar cualquiera de esos paquetes por ella!

—Se los dije; quedaremos en vergüenza si nos acercamos para dejar los nuestros —dijo Shun, apresurándose en sepultar la caja de su perfume en el fondo de su chaqueta.

—¡Hey! Ahí va Jabu.

Vieron a Jabu acercarse a Saori con paso resuelto, cargando un fastuoso ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Buenas tardes, Señorita! —le oyeron decir —¡Tenga usted un feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Jabu! ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

Saori miraba el ramo con los ojos brillantes, señalándolo.

—Nada —Jabu sonreía sonrojado—, sólo el obsequio miserable que mi sueldo a podido costear. Espero no ofenderla si pretendo ofrecérselo como regalo.

—Claro que no. Es hermoso.

Era demasiado grande para que Saori lo cargara, así que ella llamó a un par de sirvientes y les ordenó que lo llevaran a sus aposentos.

—Lo que es tener experiencia en lambisconería —murmuró Shiryu, mirando a Jabu con ojos de rendija, en una expresión que bien podría decir “esto no se quedará así”—. Muchachos, reunión.

Todos juntaron sus cabezas.

—Lo importante aquí no es que nosotros quedemos bien con Saori —continuó Shiryu—. Quien nos interesa que gane puntos es Seiya.

—No podrá competir contra ese ramo —espetó Hyoga—. Su espejo bien hubiera emocionado a mi abuela, pero para alguien joven como Saori sólo representará un vejestorio más con que adornar una de sus salas para apantallar a sus invitados. Las rosas, en cambio, sólo tienen un objetivo y es languidecer ante la mirada de la dama que se pretende alagar.

—Eso suena horrible —apuntó Shun.

—Por mucho que la mayoría de las chicas digan que aborrecen la violencia, en el fondo les excita que se sacrifique una vida en honor a su belleza.

—¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! —Shun miró al rubio horrorizado, temiendo que haya puesto alguna vez en práctica semejante afirmación.

—De las películas, ¿de dónde más?

—¡Ah! —Shun rió con alivio.

—Bueno, este es el plan —retomó la palabra Shiryu—: Todos uniremos nuestros obsequios en uno solo para que Seiya lo entregue a Saori. Con suerte eso logrará nivelar la ventaja que le lleva Jabu.

—Y que le diga un piropo. A Saori le agradará que alguien sin labia como Seiya se esfuerce en decirle algo bonito —aportó el rubio.

—Buena idea. Escucha, Seiya, esto es lo que dirás… —Shiryu, buscando la mirada de Seiya, se volvió a derecha e izquierda y no lo encontró por ningún lado—. ¿Dónde está Seiya?

Serena había encontrado la mesa de entremeses y se atascaba de pastelillos, intentando aliviar su depresión por medio del gusto. Ante la mirada reprobatoria de algunos invitados, se metía puñados de postres a la boca, mientras sollozaba y se reía alternativamente, alterada por tanta azúcar.

—¡No puede ser! —renegó Hyoga cuando lo vio—. Mira cómo trae ya el saco… ¡Oh, no! ¡Saori lo está viendo!

Efectivamente, Saori se había percatado de la presencia de Seiya y parecía muy molesta de que este no se haya acercado a saludarla siquiera. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que Jabu también observaba a su rival socarronamente, con una sonrisa chueca bailoteándole en el rostro. De pronto, Jabu se inclinó para decirle algo a Saori muy cerca del oído y esta, lanzándole una última mirada de despecho a Seiya, lo tomó de la mano y se fue caminando con él.  Momentos después ambos estaban bailando en la pista.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Shiryu no sabía a quién hacer el recipiente de su ira: si a Jabu por rebajarse hasta el punto de ofrecerse voluntariamente para que Saori provocara los celos de Seiya, sólo para estar unos segundos con ella; o a Seiya, por echar todos los esfuerzos que ellos estaban haciendo para ayudarle a la basura.

Shiryu caminó hacia su amigo y llamó su atención picándole en el hombro. Seiya volteó a verle con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la pechera del saco embarrada de betún.

—¿Ya viste lo que está haciendo Jabu? —le dijo con exasperación —¿Vas a permitirlo?

Serena siguió el camino que trazaba el dedo de _El Ogro_  con la vista y se topó con una bellísima visión que hizo que se le callera el budín que se estaba merendando: una muchacha de porte elegante bailaba cual ninfa en medio de una multitud, con la gasa de su vestido blanco agitándose al compás de sus pasos y los mechones de sus largos cabellos reflejando el sol en destellos iridiscentes. Era tal la gracia con la que se movía, que parecía flotaba sobre el suelo. De pronto sus ojos se cruzaron y Serena vibró entera cobijada por la intensidad de los sentimientos que transmitían los ojos de la otra. De pronto, los movimientos de la bailarina cobraron más fuerza, más expresividad. Tan pronto se abandonaba en los brazos del hombre que le acompañaba, como los usaba de soporte, como si se trataran de barras pegadas a la pared, para ejecutar movimientos que nada tenían ver con él. El chico la miraba extasiado, pero Serena podía jurar que ese baile, entre rabioso y pasional, iba dedicado por entero a ella.

Seiya había dejado de llorar y miraba a Saori boquiabierto. Shiryu lo vio limpiarse la cara con la manga del saco y luego quitárselo para arrojarlo al suelo. No pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso al verlo avanzar hacia la pista, la mirada fija en su objetivo.

 _¡Ánimo, amigo!_ Exclamaba mentalmente mientras alzaba el puño en señal de victoria.

—Disculpe, ¿me concede la pieza? —preguntó Serena sonriendo, llena de ilusión. Sentía una conexión con esa chica rezumando desde el fondo de su ser. Estaba segura que era _ella_ la elegida, _esa_ debía ser la maestra que el destino le tenía preparada para convertirla en la gran dama que Darien se merecía por esposa. ¡Adiós a sus torpezas y múltiples errores dentro de la pista!

Y entonces… la chica, haciéndose la digna, enchuecó la boca en una mueca de desprecio y le volteó el rostro.

Serena quedó choqueada.

El chico que bailaba con la mujer le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia y le dijo:

—Piérdete, tarado.

Y los dos siguieron bailando: ella repagándosele al cuerpo del muchacho lo más que podía y este celebrando el gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Seiya volvió a largas zancadas con ellos, dando bufidos de tan furioso que estaba.

—¿Han visto? —tronó —¡Ella quería que fuera y luego me ha rechazado! ¡Se ha burlado de mí enfrente de todo el mundo! —rechinaba los dientes—. ¡Qué par de odiosos, se creen los muy muy! ¡Pero ya verán de lo que es capaz Serena Tsukino… Vamos a ver quién queda en ridículo ahora!

Sin previo aviso, agarró a Shun, que estaba tomándose un trago, y lo arrastró a la pista ahorcándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Hay que bailar! —le exigió Seiya haciendo oídos sordos a sus reclamos—. Quiero demostrarle a ese par de altaneros lo que he estado ensayando con mi querido Darien.

—¿Darien?

—¡Tango, por favor! —gritó a los músicos con voz tan imperiosa, que estos no dudaron en cambiar los acordes que seguían por los primeros compases de la música más romántica de la Argentina. 

Seiya apretó el tallo de una rosa entre los dientes, y sujetando por la espalda la cintura de Shun se lo quebró en un muslo.

—¡Pero qué…! ¡Ugh!

¡Pobre Shun! Se vio arrastrado por Seiya por toda la pista hasta que sus zapatos dejaron zanjas sobre el césped. Luego, siguiendo el rezongar del bandoneón, su amigo lo hizo girar cual pirinola hasta el punto del vómito y, al intentar huir rumbo al baño, Seiya logró que remedara al yoyo al jalarlo del brazo, todo bajo las notas gangosas que complementaban el piano, los violines y el contrabajo.

La pista estaba despejada. Serena se sintió triunfante al interpretar el gesto como una señal de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y puso más énfasis en imitar los pasos de Darien para manejar el cuerpo de _El Ángel._ Pero lo cierto era que todos le habían dejado espacio al par de bufones para que amenizaran la fiesta con su parodia. Los invitados se carcajeaban a mandíbula batiente; los amigos de Jabu se desgañitaban en tomar fotos para inmortalizar el momento; Shiryu y Hyoga querían meterse bajo el mantel para que nadie los viera, y, finalmente, Saori y Jabu se habían vuelto cómplices para compartir burlas entre ellos, tachando al par de “jotos, putos y malos pa´ bailar” entre otros adjetivos.

—¡Seiya, ya! —pedía Shun con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Pero Seiya estaba en éxtasis.

—¡Míralos, todos sienten envidia de mis súper pasos!

E intuyendo que se acercaba el final del baile, quiso apantallar a todos sus espectadores haciendo girar a _El Angel_ con una mega vuelta.

Pero no le salió como quería. No calculó la fuerza y su compañero terminó volando rumbo a la mesa de los entremeses. La gente se partía de risa mientras el joven de cabellos esmeraldas sacaba su dolorido cuerpo de entre la comida, con la ponchera a modo de sombrero.

—¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Serena se moría de vergüenza mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

Se quedó estática al ver la mirada rabiosa que le lanzó el muchacho.

—¿Por qué no agarraste a una tipa para que la zangolotearas? —vociferó—. ¿Te gusté para hacer el payaso? ¡Y pensar que yo estaba defendiéndote de Shiryu y Hyoga!

—Ay, _Angelito_ , discúlpame —empezó a decir acongojada.

—¡NO ME LLAMES “ANGELITO”! ¡MI NOMBRE ES SHUN!

El silencio era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Muchos conocían a ese joven gentil y verlo tan furioso había truncado de cuajo cualquier rastro de comicidad que le quedara a la situación.

—Perdón —volvió a musitar Serena con los ojos llorosos, las manos unidas en un puño.

—¡Estúpido! —escupió Shun. Se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dando largas y enérgicas zancadas.

Después de un rato, la fiesta se reanudó y todos siguieron bailando. Serena se recargaba en lo que había quedado de mesa, cuando un pelón vestido de frac se acercó a ella y le tendió una escoba y un recogedor con brusquedad.

—¡Tenías que ser tú, muchacho baboso! A ver si vas recogiendo el cochinero que provocaste.

Seiya volteó a mirarle con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y haciendo pucheros, al tiempo que se sorbía un moco. Tatsumi retrocedió ante la sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué demon…!

Seiya salió huyendo llorando con estridencia.

—¡Seiya! —gritaron Shiryu y Hyoga al unísono, echando a correr tras sus pasos.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—¿Quién sabe? —le respondió Hyoga al pasar a su lado, sin detener sus pasos.

—¡Shiryu, tú…!

—Ahora no, Tatsumi —lo interrumpió el aludido haciendo otro tanto.

—¡Malditos, siempre me ignoran!

Tatsumi los vio perderse en la distancia. Y justo se daba la vuelta con la intención de hacer valer su autoridad para que alguien limpiara el desastre, cuando la punta de su zapato chocó contra lo que le pareció una lata.

De pronto, esta empezó a soltar humo.

La gente comenzó a gritar; al levantar la vista, Tatsumi vio que el mismo fenómeno a sus pies se repetía en diversos puntos del jardín. La humareda era tan densa que no podía ver más allá de sus narices. Tanteando el aire, Tatsumi empezó a gritar entre toses exigiendo a los de seguridad una explicación, con los ojos lagrimeándole a causa de la irritación que le causaba el humo. Del otro lado, Geki, con su vista aguzada de Caballero, se percató de que un guardia desenfundaba su pistola para enfrentarse a lo desconocido… para caer enseguida a sus pies, asaeteado por tres shuriken que le dieron de lleno en la frente. Jabu se apresuró en proteger a Saori con su cuerpo al oír varias maldiciones seguidas de una serie de detonaciones, pero un golpazo en la nuca terminó  dejándolo fuera de servicio.

Al disiparse la humareda, Tatsumi se dio cuenta con horror de que la Señorita Kido había desaparecido. Gritó su nombre hasta casi enronquecer, pero nadie en esa muchedumbre histérica supo darle razón de ella.

Buscándola, vio a lo lejos un destello plateado relumbrando en un poste que sostenía el cartel que rezaba: “¡Ten un feliz cumpleaños número diecisiete, Saori!”. El mayordomo se acercó corriendo y vio una cuchilla ninja clavada en él, sosteniendo un papel con mensaje escrito con la fría uniformidad que ofrecía la caligrafía hecha en computadora. Decía:

 

 “ _Hemos raptado a la presidenta de la Fundación Graude, la señorita Saori Kido. Morirá a menos que se entregue la suma de 10, 000 millones de dólares en efectivo al elemento que estará esperando en la cumbre del monte Fuji a las 19:00 horas del día de hoy. Sobra decir lo que haremos con ella si se da aviso a las autoridades_.”

 

Al leer quienes firmaban como remitentes, Tatsumi se puso pálido.

—¡Esos malditos bastardos! —musitó presa de la rabia y el miedo, estrujando el papel entre sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> René García es el actor que dobló a Jedite, a Hyoga, a Vegeta y a Hanamichi Sakuragi, entre muchos otros personajes, en la versión para Hispanoamérica. De ahí que Serena diga que ya sueña con Jedite cuando Hyoga la interroga. XD


	4. Ser normal es difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya y Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon son copyright de Masami Kurumada y Naoko Takeuchi respectivamente. Fanfic escrito sin afán de lucro.

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

_ Capítulo 4: _

—♥ ** _Ser Normal Es Difícil_** ♥—

♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦♥♦..-°::…:°°°-_.::..- -..::._-°°°:…::°-..♦

 

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, el coche de Darien aparcaba en las afueras de la casa de Serena, después de haber dejado a cada una de las chicas en las puertas de sus hogares. Seiya bajó del coche con cara de que no lo calentaba ni el Sol; cerró la portezuela de un potente azote.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado, puedes dañar la pintura! —le reclamó Darien.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada fulminante que bien podría decir: “¡Me importa un pito tu coche, idiota!”

Al ver la mirada de reproche que le echaba el otro, Darien sintió remordimiento. Era verdad que Seiya no le caía bien, pero no era su culpa que se haya despertado siendo _su_ Serena. Carraspeó con la intención de reparar su grosería.

—Oye, te veo mañana —le dijo—. No dudes en llamar si se presenta algún problema.

—Sí, claro —respondió Seiya caminando hacia el porche, sin volverse. Por el tono de voz que usó, Darien no supo si estaba tomando en serio su propuesta o estaba usando el sarcasmo. Total, sea por un motivo u otro, tampoco tenía la obligación de portarse simpático con él, así que pisó el acelerador y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

Seiya subió las escaleras del porche con los ánimos por los suelos, con la impresión de que sus problemas pesaban toneladas. Oprimió el timbre y esperó. En el interior de la casa se encendió la luz y Seiya pudo escuchar pasos presurosos acercándose a la entrada. Momentos después una mujer de largo cabello azul, vestida con camisón y pantuflas, abría la puerta. Parecía furiosa.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, señorita? —inquirió a continuación, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ehh…

¡Qué contrariedad! Ahora recordaba que, según la película que había visto, desde el día anterior la familia de Serena no sabía nada de ella. Según tenía entendido, las chicas decentes de familias normales debían llamar a sus casas para avisar que iban a llegar tarde. ¿Qué a ninguna de las muchachas se le había ocurrido llamar? Tal vez con el ajetreo del día, a todas se les había terminado pasando.

—Anda, habla, o dormirás en la calle esta noche —insistió la mujer, frunciendo más el ceño.

Seiya no atinaba a hacer nada para remediar ese escenario. La señora estaba muy enojada ¿Qué procedía en esos casos? Nadie pensó en darle una fórmula por si se presentaba esa situación; sólo se limitaron a decirle: “tú dormirás en la casa de Serena y mañana irás a clases por ella”, y él, cansado, se había resignado a aceptarlo sin más. Nunca se le ocurrió pedir más detalles para suplantar con éxito a Serena Tsukino.

Improvisar tampoco era una opción. No disponía de la experiencia necesaria para tratar con una madre indignada, que a partir de ahora era SU madre. Por ser huérfano, Seiya jamás tuvo que lidiar con las reglas de una familia: era libre y podía hacer lo quisiera; sin embargo, al parecer, la tal Serena no gozaba de semejantes privilegios.

 _Vaya, hay un mundo de diferencia entre la gente común y yo_ , pensó alelado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó por tercera vez la mujer—. Estoy esperando, jovencita.

—Am… Pues es que estaba con Darien y las chicas y nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que se me olvidó por completo llamar.

Una chispa de indignación llameó en los ojos azules de la mujer.

—Déjame ver si entendí: ¿La señorita Tsukino considera tan poco importante a su familia que no ve necesario avisar que se va a ir dos días enteros de parranda?

Seiya frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese tono acre y replicante.

—Oye, tranquilízate; no maté a nadie ni me drogué. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡No me hables en ese tono! —explotó la mujer, adoptando una pose intimidante—. Esto no es un motel para que llegues a la hora que quieras; aquí hay reglas y debes ceñirte a ellas mientras vivas bajo mi techo.

Seiya torció el gesto.

—¡Cuánto pinche drama! —musitó hastiado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—¡Repítemelo! ¡Vuélvemelo a repetir!

—¡Ach! Ya me harté. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

—No —volvió a cruzarse de brazos y lo miró inflexible—. Quiero una explicación y una disculpa, y luego ya veré.

—A la chingada, pues —escupió Seiya al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Bajó el porche en tres saltos y atravesó la rejilla que daba a la calle.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

—En tus sueños, vieja.

Seiya se perdió calle abajo con los gritos de la señora retumbando tras sus espaldas. ¿Dónde iba a pasar la noche? ¿En casa de Darien, con alguna de las chicas? No. ¿Qué clase de hombre recurre al apoyo de una mujer por detalles tan insignificantes? Y en cuanto a Darien, ni hablar. No quería darle la satisfacción de tener una deuda qué pagarle.

Sus tripas comenzaron a gruñir y se preguntó si la tal Serena tenía dinero para comprarse algo de comer. Se esculcó las bolsas de la falda y encontró unos cuantos yenes, dinero suficiente para comprarse un café en una máquina expendedora y calentarse el cuerpo en esa fría noche de noviembre… ¿O era febrero?

 _¿Acaso importa? Estás perdido en tiempo y en espacio, caray_ , se amonestó él mismo, esbozando una sonrisa que nada tenía de alegre.

Al llegar al centro y buscar al anticuario, se toparon con que el negocio estaba cerrado y con un letrero de “Se renta” pegado en el cristal de uno de los escaparates. Preguntando en los negocios vecinos, se enteraron de que el anticuario tenía grandes deudas y, para pagarlas, había rematado toda su mercancía. _«¡Ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado! Fue por eso que compré el espejo. Era una oferta que no podía dejar pasar»_ , había exclamado Darien al enterarse de los detalles; Seiya tuvo ganas de matarlo. Las chicas, mucho más prácticas que él, se dieron a la tarea de investigar si alguien conocía la dirección de ese enigmático comerciante. _«Nadie sabe nada»_ , informó Lita después de un rato. _«Todos dicen que era un hombre muy huraño que apenas si socializaba con nadie»._

 Y ahí acabaron las pesquisas.

Seiya seleccionó su café y la lata que lo contenía cayó por la rendija de la máquina. Justo cuando se lo tomaba, la voz ronca de un hombre a sus espaldas le preguntó que si tenía una moneda qué compartir con él.

—Claro. Espéreme un poco. —Seiya, sintiendo pena por el sujeto que se imaginó era un vagabundo por la voz lastimera que usaba, empezó a buscar una moneda para dársela sin voltear a verlo. La halló y se giró para entregársela en la mano sucia que el tipo le tendía, pero de pronto esta se alejó de la suya. Inevitablemente, la vista de Seiya siguió la trayectoria de la mano que se retiraba... y segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

No era un vagabundo el que tenía enfrente, sino un viejo cuarentón de mirada libidinosa y sonrisa perversa vestido solamente con tenis y una gabardina color caqui. La mano había ido a parar a su entrepierna y con ella meneaba vigorosamente un miembro que él era incapaz de ver.

Seiya se puso rojo, sus labios se contrajeron hasta mostrar los dientes. Una rabia ardiente comenzó a correrle por las venas a una velocidad pasmosa.

.

Kenji Tsukino recorría las calles en busca de su hija. Varias farolas estaban fallando y las calles lucían oscuras y lúgubres. Le preocupaba que Serena anduviera rondándolas sola a esas horas. Ikoku no debió reñirla en la puerta; debió haber esperado que estuviera dentro de la casa para sermonearla.

De pronto escuchó un alarido que le puso los pelos de punta. Alarmado, Kenji se disponía a correr en dirección a los gritos cuando vio que alguien se acercaba corriendo. Un hombre de mediana edad, con el rostro desfigurado por el miedo, alcanzó el punto en el que se había quedado parado y lo rebasó.

—¡Qué diablos…! —exclamó Kenji, siguiéndolo con la mirada y ajustándose bien los lentes. ¡El tipo estaba desnudo! Podía ver sus nalgas asomando bajo la gabardina que ondeaba al viento—. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Serena! —musitó horrorizado, dándose la vuelta.

No hizo falta que la buscara; Serena venía corriendo y lo rebasó también. Kenji entró en pánico al ver los ojos del verdugo en la cara de su hija. Miles de ideas carcomieron su mente en cuanto al por qué de este hecho y sólo pudo pensar en relacionar al tipo de la gabardina con el modo _berserk_ de Serena.  Decidido a impedir que la joven cometiera alguna estupidez, le sujetó el codo con una mano y frenó su carrera abruptamente.

Al sentir el brusco tirón, Seiya se volvió y vio que la causa era un hombre de lentes que le apretaba el brazo con mucha fuerza. ¿Qué? ¿Otro pinche pervertido? Hecho un basilisco, no lo pensó dos veces: cerró el puño y lo impactó contra la nariz del hombre con todas sus  fuerzas.

 Las gafas fueron a parar al piso. El hombre se tambaleó cubriéndose la nariz. Seiya levantó los puños, dispuesto a usarlos nuevamente en su contra por si decidía tomar represalias por el golpe o por si salía corriendo igual que el otro. Este no se le escaparía.

Pero no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Después de oprimirse un rato la zona herida, el hombre recogió sus lentes y se los colocó de vuelta. Seiya esperaba ver furia en sus ojos cuando estos se abrieron, pero en lugar de ello se topó con una genuina sombra de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese pervertido? —le escuchó preguntar.

Seiya parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Acaso ese sujeto intentaba ayudarle? De pronto vio que avanzaba hacia él haciendo amago de posar una mano en su hombro y retrocedió frunciendo el ceño, desconfiado.  El hombre paró ante su gesto e inclinó la cabeza, como si le analizara.

—Ven, hija —le dijo en tono afable—. Ya todo está bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por ese pervertido. Papá está aquí.

¿”Hija”? ¿”Papá”? ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso acababa de golpear al padre de Serena? ¡Oh, genial! Definitivamente ese día era con mucho el peor de su vida.

Kenji vio a Serena bajar sus puños e inclinar su cabeza.

—Perdón… No sabía que… no sabía que eras tú —balbuceó realmente avergonzada.

Kenji suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa esperando aliviar su culpa un poco, pero esto sólo sirvió para que el gesto de Serena luciera más apesadumbrado.

Y no era para menos. Seiya sentía arder sus mejillas de tanta vergüenza que sentía. La cara del señor estaba roja y comenzaba a hincharse a partir de la nariz con rapidez.

—Tu mamá me mandó a buscarte —le dijo el señor en otro claro intento de quitarle importancia a su delito, lo que lo hizo sentir todavía peor. Por ello, al ver que él se acercaba de nuevo, Seiya no eludió el abrazo que quería darle. Lo sintió recargarle la cabeza contra el pecho y luego acariciarle el pelo con parsimonia—. Sé que estás enojada con ella —siguió diciendo _su padre_ —, pero intenta comprenderla, Serena. ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras una hija que se va dos días enteros sin avisar? Uno piensa que pudo haberle pasado un accidente o algo peor. Nos preocupamos por ti, princesa, porque te queremos. Pero hay veces que la  gente no sabe expresarlo y se enoja porque no la entiendes, como tu mamá. No era su intención gritarte.

El hombre hablaba mientras lo mecía con suavidad. Lo hacía de manera tan imperceptible y su voz resultaba tan agradable que Seiya se abandonó sin resistencias en una especie de sopor. Y aún después de tener plena conciencia de su situación no sintió la necesidad de apartarse, pues aquello le resultó tan natural, como si fuera una parte implícita de su existencia, que dejarse arropar y proteger por el agradable calor que despedía el señor le pareció un privilegio del que nadie tenía derecho de privarle.

De pronto, Seiya abrió mucho los ojos ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Ese no era su padre y el amor que tan egoístamente estaba absorbiendo no estaba destinado a él sino a Serena Tsukino, la pobre chica rubia cuya alma sus seres queridos no sabían a dónde había ido a parar. Con el remordimiento carcomiéndole las tripas, se apartó sin rudeza pero tajantemente del  hombre y comenzó a desandar el camino.

—¿Serena? —Kenji le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

Seiya se volvió y, para tranquilizarlo, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Volvamos a casa. Siento haberlos preocupado.

Kenji se apresuró a alcanzarle. Ciertamente las mujeres eran criaturas extrañas; jamás lograría descifrar el enigma que eran por mucho que se esforzara.

Seiya avanzaba sombrío. Por primera desde que llegó se dio cuenta que él no era el único que salía afectado con el drástico cambio que había sufrido en la mañana.

.

El despertador de pollito empezó a piar con estridencia sobre la mesita de noche, indicando que ya era hora de ir a la escuela; pero Seiya siguió dormido a pierna suelta, babeando sobre la mullida almohada. No tenía problemas para ignorar la alarma; vecino de un puerto como lo era él, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las sirenas de los buques, que de tan estruendosas hacían cimbrar las paredes de su departamento.

Luna observaba el cuerpo de su dueña desde el cojín colocado en borde de la ventana. Ignoraba que Serena ya no era la misma. Como la veía tan holgazana como siempre (nadie le había avisado del cambio) no sentía la necesidad de intervenir para que se despertara.

—Se le hará tarde de nuevo —bostezó. Saltó del cojín a la mesa de noche y apagó la alarma. Después volvió a su cojín y se echó para volverse a dormir—. Ni modo, que aprenda a hacerse responsable.

En eso, empezó a sonar la alarma del reloj comunicador. Como Serena siguió sin dar señales de vida, Luna se apresuró a responder: era Amy. Luna recibió una explicación de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—¿¡MIAAUUUU!? ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Qué ese de ahí es un hombre!?

—Tal vez ignora que Serena no puede darse el lujo de faltar a clases; están a punto de reprobarla —continuó Amy—. Será mejor que lo despiertes. Lita dijo que pasaría por él.

Amy colgó. Luna vio con horror el bulto que descansaba en la cama.

—¡Ay, santo cielo! ¡De todas las noticias malas que podía recibir hoy…!

La gata saltó sobre su espalda y Seiya gruñó con molestia, pero ni abrió los ojos ni se levantó.

—Oye, despierta, vas a llegar tarde —insistió Luna muy cerca de su oído.

Seiya entreabrió un ojo.

—¡Vaya! Eres tan flojonazo como Serena, ¿eh?

Seiya volvió a cerrar el ojo. Un gato parlanchín. Qué sueño tan loco.

La paciencia de Luna tenía límites y comúnmente se manifestaban con un tic en su ojo derecho, como sucedía en ese momento.

—¡No me ignores! —espetó antes de lanzarle una mordida.

—¡AAAAGH! —saltó Seiya.

—¡Arriba , bribón, tienes que ir a la escuela!

—¿¡Qué rayos!? —Seiya miraba a Luna con ojos desorbitados, una mano en su pecho —¿¡Un gato que habla!? —se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

—Puedo reventarlos si quieres —se ofreció ella saltando a la cabecera y mostrándole sus afiladas garras—; así el dolor te confirmará que no estás soñando.

—¡No, no!

—Vístete rápido, entonces ¡YA!, ¡YA!

Bajo las instrucciones de la gata histérica que gritaba como sargento, Seiya se vistió a toda prisa. Como se durmió con el uniforme puesto, tuvo que plancharlo y terminó quemando la blusa: una marca de la plataforma caliente quedó grabada a fuego en la espalda con lujo de detalles. Al intentar anudarse el moño se enredó los dedos en él y se picó varias veces con el broche transformador buscando cómo ponerlo en su lugar. Las cerdas de su cepillo se quedaron atrapadas en las lianas que eran sus cabellos cuando intentó desenredarlas; liberó el cepillo a tirones y a punto estuvo de quedarse calvo. Finalmente, no tuvo éxito en hacerse sus dos coletas y terminó improvisándose un enorme cebollín en la nuca que más bien tenía el inquietante aspecto de un nido hecho por un animal muy peligroso.

Luna examinó su aspecto final negando con la cabeza, pero pasó de exigirle que puliera el desastre que había hecho con el aspecto pulcro de la coqueta Serena cuando lo vio jadeando por el sobreesfuerzo.  Sin embargo, no se reprimió de arriarlo cuando se trató de hacer que bajara a comer y, por culpa de las prisas, Seiya a punto estuvo de morir ahogado por una tostada. Mientras escupía el pan sobre el mantel y parte de su uniforme, la indolente Luna lo observaba meneando el rabo y mostrando las zarpas, por si era necesario clavárselas para azuzarlo más.

Al bajar las escaleras, Sammy vio el espectáculo nada agradable que estaba montando Serena, y en lugar de pasarle un vaso de leche para que se pasara el bocado asesino, comenzó a burlarse de ella como tenía por costumbre.

—¡Te hace daño levantarte temprano, huevona!

Con ojos llorosos, Seiya lo miró con odio. Estaba a punto de soltarle una grosería cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada y Luna se le enganchó en una pierna.

—¡AAAY, PUTO ANIMAL!

—¡Qué bueno! —se carcajeó Sammy—. Te lo tienes merecido por insistir en tener esa gata mugrosa.

Sin embargo, Sammy huyó rumbo a la cocina antes de que la gata lo atacara también.

—Apúrate. Es Lita quien llega por ti —le dijo Luna a Seiya.

Camino a la escuela, Seiya aún no se reponía del susto que le había dado la gata. Lita se rió cuando le dio los detalles de su aterradora experiencia y en seguida le contó la historia de Luna.

—Por eso prefiero a los perros —acotó Seiya con acritud—. ¡Gatos que hablan! ¡Y encima ese era un monstruo!

—Bueno, este es tu salón —cortó Lita, nada empática ¡Claro, como a ella no le habían arañado las piernas!—. Si tienes problemas con algo no dudes en pedirle ayuda a Amy ¡Es una suerte que ella y Serena estén en el mismo grupo! —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Suerte, nos vemos en el descanso.

Seiya entró al salón. Los estudiantes estaban reunidos en varios grupos contándose los chismes del día anterior. Aviones de papel surcaban el aire. Una parejita se besuqueaba en un rincón. Un trío de chicas lo saludaron y él respondió sonriente, preguntándose internamente quién demonios eran. Finalmente se topó con la cabeza de Amy; la chica estaba sentada hasta el fondo del salón, junto a la ventana que daba al patio. Ella lo vio y le hizo señas de que se sentara frente a ella.

—Hoy toca historia —señaló, sacando una libreta de su valija—. Generalmente no dejo que me copien la tarea, pero en vista de la situación dejaré que lo hagas esta vez.

Mientras Amy le daba una serie de indicaciones para que tuviera una idea de qué iba a copiar, Seiya se desconectó del mundo, como siempre le pasaba cuando alguien intentaba exponerle algo demasiado aburrido y complicado, y se dedicó a examinarla. Amy le parecía una muchacha muy rara y no alcanzaba a entender el porqué de la pasión en su voz al narrar los hechos resumidos de sus apuntes. Se le figuró una especie de ratón de biblioteca, demasiado correcta y lógica. Era como si hubieran metido un pedazo de Shiryu y otro de Shun a la licuadora.

Sin embargo, lejos estaba él de verla como a sus amigos; para empezar, era chica y, para acabarla de chingar, de ese tipo que siempre le había repelido por su poca disposición a sociabilizar y su nulo sentido del humor. Casi deseó que le hubiera tocado en el salón de _la Lagartona_ (Lita). Con ella por lo menos compartía un lenguaje en común: el de los puños.

Entró el maestro justo cuando acabó de plagiar la tarea de Amy en su cuaderno. Igual que le pasó con Amy, no tardó en ponerse en la órbita lunar cuando el maestro comenzó con su clase. Perdón, ¿dije igual que con Amy? Bueno, no: peor, porque esta vez se puso a roncar. El ruido alertó al maestro y este, ofendido, le lanzó una mirada asesina. Amy intentó de en balde despertarlo a codazos.

—¡Tsukino! —gritó el hombre —¿Otra vez dormida? ¡Despierte inmediatamente!

Pero como Seiya osó responderle con ronquidos, lo despertó con un borradorsazo.

—¿Qué pedo? —exclamó Seiya, volteando a todos lados desorientado.

—¿Qué léxico es ese? —el maestro torció la boca en una desagradable mueca—. Una señorita no debería usar una jerga tan vulgar.

—¡Ah, sí; cómo sea! Relájate, viejo —respondió Seiya, con fastidio.

Las carcajadas estallaron y el maestro, rojo de coraje, enseguida se vengó.

—Espero que muestre el mismo entusiasmo de sus bufonerías cuando se trata de estudiar.  A ver, al termino de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿en qué fecha exacta se firmó el tratado de paz entre Japón y Rusia?

Todos guardaban silencio. Mientras él buscaba en su mente una respuesta que sabría jamás hallaría, la burla bailoteaba en la cara del profesor.

Después de un rato de sufrir la humillación de la que era blanco, farfulló entre dientes que no sabía. El maestro le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

—Era de esperarse —le dijo; miró a Amy y agregó: —Mizuno, hágale un favor a su poco afortunada compañera y disipe su ignorancia.

A su espalda, escuchó a Amy ponerse de pie. Seiya clavó la mirada enfurruñada en su pupitre y sin darse cuenta encogió los hombros, como siempre le había pasado en las clases que le impartían en el orfanato, cuando el maestro pedía una respuesta al alumno listo de turno al fallar él en dársela. En aquel entonces, el elegido casi siempre era Shiryu, que siempre estaba más que feliz de lucir sus conocimientos y dejar a cualquiera en ridículo. ¡Ah, Shiryu! Aunque de chico solía juntarse con él por ser agradable y comedido (y listo), eso no impedía que a veces le cayera gordo cuando mostraba cierta inclinación a la pedantería y el esnobismo. Sin embargo, esa actitud había desaparecido cuando se hicieron mayores y por eso en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces que estuviera ahí con él en lugar de Amy, quien por muy amable que fuera seguía resultando un enigma.

—Señor —empezó a decir Amy y Seiya sintió un vuelco en el estómago al prever la vergüenza que vertería sobre él la chica lista—, considero erróneos sus métodos pedagógicos. Al humillar a mi compañera en frente de todo el salón no está de ninguna manera alentándola a superarse en sus estudios, más bien la orilla a sumirse aún más en la mediocridad. Debería considerar replantearse el trato que le está dando.

Seiya se había quedado con la boca abierta y ahora miraba a Amy con los ojos como platos, igual que el profesor y el salón entero. El maestro, después de superar la sorpresa, apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó a Amy una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Siéntese, Mizuno —indicó con dureza—. Quiero verla en mi oficina durante el descanso. Y usted Tsukino —le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, como si le culpara de mal influenciar a un elemento mucho más valioso que él—, entérese de una vez que entre Japón y Rusia nunca se firmó un tratado de paz; si alguien le hubiera dado importancia a los protocolos, seguiríamos en guerra.

El maestro les dio la espalda y caminó al frente de la clase. Amy se apresuró a sentarse. En todo lo que duró Historia sus manos no dejaron de temblar.

Una versión parecida a lo que pasó con el profesor de Historia se repitió en Matemáticas, Economía Doméstica, Cocina y Japonés. Aunque Seiya ya estaba harto de que lo trataran de idiota y ganas no le faltaban de responderles con majaderías a los déspotas profesores, aceptó las amonestaciones de estos con una actitud más o menos estoica por consideración a Amy, a quien no deseaba embarrar en un problema peor del que ya la había metido. Y es que la chica, pobrecilla, se mantenía a su lado por si necesitaba ayuda a pesar de su persistente palidez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Seiya al sonar la chicharra que indicaba la hora del descanso. Amy parecía a punto de desmayarse y recogía las cosas de su pupitre con torpeza—. Oye, no hace falta que vayas; iré con ese hombre y me disculparé con él. Todo ha sido mi culpa; por defenderme…

—No, es a mí a quien llamó. Se pondrá peor si vas tú. —Amy hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Ese maestro ya la traía con Serena; no es que yo repruebe que la regañe, pero él nunca hace nada por acercarse a ella y trabajar en sus fallas. Y es su responsabilidad, se supone que es nuestro prefecto, alguien debe recordárselo —Amy sonrió —¿Y quién mejor que la chica con un coeficiente de más de trescientos? No te preocupes, no me pasará nada, tengo inmunidad.

Seiya no cachaba muy bien de qué hablaba, pero admiraba su valor y así se lo dijo.

—Gracias —un atisbo de rubor alcanzó a colorear por unos segundos su lívida faz—. Lita y Mina te han de estar esperando en el patio, ve a desayunar con ellas.

Amy se levantó y avanzó con paso tambaleante rumbo a la sala de profesores.

.

Apenas se asomó al patio, Mina se apoderó de su brazo y lo arrastró bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Lita ya los esperaba.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó la castaña, vertiendo jugo de manzana en vasos para los tres.

—Horrendo —respondió suspirando antes de tomarse su bebida de un solo trago—. ¿Cómo le hacen ustedes para sobrevivir todos los días a esta cámara de tortura?

Mina y Lita estallaron en risotadas.  ¿La escuela cámara de torturas? Más de acuerdo no podían estar.

—Te acostumbras —afirmó Lita—. No todo es malo, hay actividades y materias que nos gustan. A mí, por ejemplo, me encanta Economía Domestica, la clase de Cocina y el club de karate.

—Y el equipo de vóley ball es genial ¡Este año yo soy la capitana! ¡Y el inglés! Soy la consentida del profesor, ¿sabías? ¡No hay nadie que pueda hacerme competencia con el inglés! —presumió Mina.

—¡Qué modesta! —Lita y Seiya la miraban con ojos de rendija.

—¡Pst, ya ven: uno que se esmera por ser políglota! —Mina se miró las uñas, sonriendo—. Cuando sea actriz no me limitaré a trabajar en mi país ¡Seré famosa también en el extranjero! —lanzó una risotada.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo sé griego.

—¿En serio?

—A ver, di algo, mentiroso.

Seiya se presentó y les dio las buenas tardes en griego. Mina lo miró escéptica, poco dispuesta a cederle el escenario en donde ella creía brillar; pero como se suponía que estaba intentando conquistarle, decidió darle un poco de crédito por “sus mentiras”.

—¡Excelente, Seiya! — le palmeó la espalda con exceso de compañerismo y efusividad—. Nunca había oído a nadie que hablara el griego con tal fluidez.

Lita alzó una ceja ¿De cuándo acá Mina sabía griego para afirmar semejante cosa?

—Podemos hacer equipo tú y yo —siguió diciendo Mina—.  Conquistaremos juntos el teatro griego cuando hagamos una gira por el extranjero. ¡Oh, ya verás: el mundo nos recordará como la pareja que reinventó el concepto de tragedia y comedia!

—Bien, Mina, invítenme cuando se vayan de gira —interrumpió Lita—. Un chef debe saber cocinar todo tipo comida y un tour por el extranjero me vendría de perlas.

Su intención era obligarla a poner sus pies en tierra usando realidades, pues para su gusto Mina ya estaba volando demasiado lejos.  Y la táctica le funcionó… para desgracia de Seiya.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —Mina sacó un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo bordado con flores y se lo dio a Seiya—. No trajiste almuerzo, ¿verdad? —era verdad, con las prisas y el susto que le dio la gata ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza prepararse uno—. Yo te hice uno, pruébalo.

—¡Oh! —Seiya se puso rojo, era la primera vez que una muchacha le preparaba el almuerzo—. Muchas gracias, qué amable.

Destapó la lonchera. Cada uno de los bocadillos había sido cortado o moldeado cuidadosamente en forma de corazón.

 _¡Ahí va de nuevo!_ , pensó exasperada Lita, torciendo los ojos. Pero como la nueva tentativa de Mina no le parecía peligrosa, decidió permitir que la situación siguiera corriendo.

—¡Wow! —Seiya sentía la cara a punto de ebullición—. Es muy… — _cursi_ , calificó su mente —llamativo  —dijo.

—Está buenísimo, eso es lo mejor ¡Mi madre le ha dado el visto bueno! —Mina pescó un rollito de huevo entre unos palillos y lo acercó a la boca de Seiya—. Di: “aaah”.

Seiya titubeó antes de aceptar el bocado que le ofrecía Mina. Y luego se arrepintió. La boca le ardió en cuanto la comida hizo contacto con su lengua y, en un impulso innato por preservar su salud, buscó escupirla; sin embargo logró impedir la grosería tapándose la boca con una mano. Entonces el bocadillo maldito aprovechó para escocerle la fina piel de los labios; los ojos de Seiya comenzaron a lagrimear.

—¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? —preguntó Lita con preocupación, al ver el abanico de gestos que estaba desplegando.

—¿Está muy caliente? —cuestionó Mina y le sopló al siguiente bocadillo que pensaba darle—. Listo, ya está. Di: “aaah”.

Lita se interpuso esta vez y se apoderó del bocadillo. Lo masticó y luego se apresuró a escupirlo.

—¡Wácala, Mina! ¿Qué le pusiste a esa cosa?

Mina se indignó.

—¡Qué grosera! No se le preguntan sus secretos a los chefs, pero ya que insistes te lo diré sólo porque eres mi amiga: el fuego de mi amor.

—¿El fuego de tu amor? ¡Más bien un litro de picante! —Lita le arrebató la lonchera a Seiya—. ¿Cómo es que tu madre lo aprobó? ¡Esto está incomestible, Mina!

Y sin consideración alguna, Lita se levantó y vertió el almuerzo de Mina en el basurero más cercano.

—¡Lita, eres cruel! —lloró Mina —¡Cómo pudiste!

—Tu mamá es mala jueza si no te da su opinión con sinceridad. Así no podrás aprender a cocinar jamás. Y tú, Seiya, no seas hipócrita. Escupe eso de una vez. Te daré mi almuerzo.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —decía Mina, repartiendo puñetazos a los que Lita permanecía indolente. Lo peor del caso es que Seiya, que se había puesto verde mientras retenía su bocadillo, adquirió un buen color y puso cara de embelesamiento en cuanto probó uno de los de Lita.

—¡Wow, esto sabe a gloria! —agregó el tarado, mientras se tocaba una mejilla y esbozaba una sonrisa.

¿Así o más traidor?

—¡Los detesto a los dos! —gritó Mina y salió corriendo —¡No quiero que me vuelvan a dirigir la palabra jamás!

Mina se perdió de vista.

—Ya se le pasará —aseguró Lita cuando Seiya la interrogó con la mirada.

—Bueno, pues puedo decir que fuiste tú la que me sorprendió hoy —Seiya exprimió la comida entre la lengua y el paladar, asegurándose de sacarle todo el sabor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, tú sabes. Eres una bruta y aún así prepara… —Seiya calló, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

 Lita le dedicó una mirada enfadada.

—Anda, continua —siseó.

—No… yo… no es que quisiera ofenderte, es que… B-bueno, es que me parece una cosa del otro mundo que las manos de un gigante sean capaces de crear semejantes delicadezas.

Lita se cruzó de brazos y gruñó.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tú eres un estúpido.

Le quitó su almuerzo y los palillos a la mala y se levantó. Antes de irse, arrojó los palillos a la basura y se limpió la mano con la que los sostuvo en la falda, asegurándose de que Seiya tuviera una clara visión del gesto de repugnancia que le prestó a su rostro.

El muchacho pasó el resto del recreo buscando a Lita y a Mina para disculparse con ellas, pero como no dio con ninguna, resolvió volver con Amy y contarle todo, a ver si ella podía hablar con sus amigas para disipar malentendidos.

El salón seguía vacío salvo por un corro de muchachos amontonados en torno a una computadora portátil. Seiya, hambriento y cansado, decidió esperar el arribo de Amy sentado y fue a ocupar su lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los muchachos lo seguían con la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas. Seiya recordó al pervertido de la noche anterior y no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que lo recorrió a continuación. Tal vez no fuera buena idea esperar ahí. Giró para abandonar el salón, pero uno de los muchachos se apresuró a cerrarle el paso.

—¡H-hola, Tsukino! —balbuceó el sujeto con nerviosismo.

Seiya se negó a responder el saludo y el joven acabó por desorientarse, pues no encontraba cómo continuar con la conversación.  Comenzó a patear piedritas imaginarias.

—Quítate de la entrada, tengo cosas qué hacer —soltó Seiya.

Intentó pasar nuevamente, pero alguien más se opuso. Este no tenía la timidez del primero; la mirada que le dedicó tenía un brillo predatorio.

—¿Qué pasa Tsukino? ¿Esa es manera de tratar a tus admiradores?

Envalentonados por la insolencia de este, sus compañeros se levantaron y lo rodearon en un medio círculo que se iba cerrando muy lentamente. Seiya miró a uno y otro rostro. Algunos parecían ansiosos, otros seguros, pero todos tenían ese aire de avidez en la cara. Se tensó de inmediato. En cualquier momento iban a llover los puñetazos.

—¡Tsukino! —gritó el maestro de Historia, entrando repentinamente al salón.

Los muchachos se apresuraron a regresar a sus lugares y agacharon la cabeza, en un gesto de inocencia mal representada. El maestro los observó por unos segundos con mirar inquisitivo. Luego miró a Seiya despectivamente.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo, Tsukino? —preguntó con tono incriminatorio.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —respondió indignado y  los señaló: —¡Ellos eran los q…!

—Venga conmigo —cortó el hombre y dio media vuelta.

Seiya lo siguió de mala gana. El maestro entró en la oficina del director y él apretó los dientes. Amy estaba recargada contra la pared, con cara de angustia.

—Seiya…

—¿Amy, qué pasó?

—Seiya, es horrible…

—Mizuno —el profesor salía de nuevo—, vuelva a su salón, están a punto de empezar sus clases. Tsukino, entre.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio y Seiya tuvo que entrar. Todavía tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro apesadumbrado de Amy antes de que el maestro cerrara la puerta.

.

Kenji Tsukino terminó su almuerzo en la cafetería que solía frecuentar, pagó y regresó a su oficina del periódico local. Varios de sus compañeros ocupaban el cubículo de su vecino, riendo escandalosamente frente a una computadora. En cuanto uno de ellos lo vio, lo llamó a gritos para que se les uniera.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó con recelo porque en su mayoría eran compañeros con los que no se llevaba bien, pues el jefe de redacción los hacía competir por los reportajes. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado conforme él avanzaba, para dejarle la pantalla libre. Todos le sonreían desdeñosamente.

—Dime, Tsukino, ¿esa no es tu hija? —preguntó el que ocupaba el sillón.

Kenji Tsukino miró la pantalla por unos segundos. ¡No podía ser! Su rostro se puso pálido y cuando se tambaleó amenazando con desplomarse, alguien tuvo la _cortesía_ de sostenerlo y ponerlo de nuevo frente a la pantalla para que no se perdiera ni un solo detalle del video. Varios rieron.

—¡No sabía que tu hija fuera tan buena actriz! —el hombre de la silla sonreía como hiena—. Y qué bien luce en pantalla. ¿Quieres que te mande una copia del archivo? Para que puedas agregarlo a tu colección: “Grandes momentos de mi princesita”. Tú sabes.

.

El rumor de un video escandaloso protagonizado por una de las alumnas había llegado a oídos del director, que confirmó el chisme bajándolo del internet. Temiendo por el prestigio de la escuela, terminó por mandar llamar a la susodicha y exigirle una explicación.

Seiya, por supuesto, conocía el video. Pero no tenía ninguna explicación qué darle al director.

—No sé qué onda con eso —se sinceró con la cara roja.

—No mientas —objetó su maestro de Historia—. ¿Vas a salir con que la mujer esa sólo se parece a ti?

Seiya frunció el ceño, molesto ¡Aquello era el colmo!

—Use salpicadera si no sabe hablar sin escupir ¡Qué asco!

El maestro retrocedió limpiándose la barbilla.

—¡Qué atrevida! —soltó en respuesta, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Es obvio que tú eres _esa_ clase de chica. Director, conviene que tome las medidas correspondientes de manera inmediata.

De manera que lo expulsaron esa misma tarde. _Su madre_ lloró la deshonra de tener una hija prostituta y encajaba un indignado _«¡Cómo pudiste!»_ entre cada cinco frases del sermón sobre moral y buenas costumbres que le estaba dando _._ _Su padre_ , que tan comprensivo se había mostrado el día anterior, daba vueltas en la sala cual fiera enjaulada. Estaba furioso, porque él también había visto “la cochinada”.

—¡No puedo creerlo de ti! —vociferaba el señor Tsukino —¡Mi hija revolcándose con ese cabrón! ¡Ya decía yo; ese tipo me dio mala espina desde el principio!

Era la primera vez que Seiya se arrepentía de haber visto un video porno. De ignorar su existencia, al menos podría haber defendido mejor su inocencia, pero como no era así, no le quedaba más que recibir encima esa cascada de acusaciones. Sin embargo, aunque  había  sido parte del rating que mantenía el video en uno de los primeros lugares de popularidad en la red, él no era quien había participado activamente en la grabación. ¿Por qué tenía que oír un sermón que no le correspondía?

—¿Por lo menos usaste protección, en nombre de Dios? —siguió fustigando _su padre_.

—No sé —murmuró Seiya, poco dispuesto a consultar su memoria en busca de detalles.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡¿En qué estabas pensado, Serena?! Por tu culpa vamos a tener que cambiarnos de barrio gracias a las habladurías ¿Por qué nunca tomas conciencia de lo que podrían desatar tus acciones antes de emprenderlas? ¡Un video porno circulando por el internet! ¡Cómo pudiste consentirlo!

Blah, blah, blah… el sermón se extendió durante horas. Las recriminaciones se repetían una y otra vez y las preguntas, variadas con palabras más no en contenido, lo asaetaron hasta el cansancio.  Al final, ya hartos de verle la cara, _sus padres_ lo enviaron a su habitación castigado sin comer y sin cenar. Aquello hubiera resultado un alivio si las paredes y la puerta de la habitación hubieran logrado velarle a sus oídos la perorata que se mantenía en la sala.

—¿En serio nos vamos a tener que cambiar de barrio? —preguntaba el hermano de Serena con voz pesarosa —¡No es justo, yo no quiero dejar a mis amigos! ¡Toda la culpa es de la estúpida de Serena!

—¡Silencio, Sammy! ¡Vete a tu habitación!

—¡Pero, papá…!

—¡Ahora!

Se oyeron pasos furiosos que pasaron frente a su puerta y luego un portazo en la habitación continua.

—¡Es tu culpa, caliente! —gritó la voz apagada de Sammy al otro lado de la pared, a la que pegó una patada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si se quedó embarazada? —sollozó la señora Tsukino en la sala—. ¿La vamos a casar?

—¿A casar? ¿Mi Serena y ese desgraciado pervertido? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese grandísimo hijo de puta fue quien subió esa porquería. Sabe Dios cuántos más haya hecho y a quién más a parte de Serena. ¡Dios mío! —su voz tembló—. Siempre me pregunté cómo le hacía ese Darien para pagar su coche deportivo, una carrera tan costosa y un departamento de lujo si jamás lo vi trabajando desde que lo conozco.

La mamá dejó escapar un escandalizado y comprensivo “¡Oh!” antes de romper en llanto. La discusión se apagó ahí, no así los incesantes sollozos de la mujer, que sólo mermaron en intensidad cuando la pareja se retiró a su habitación, horas más tarde.

Seiya ya no pudo aguantar más; fue a la ventana, la abrió y comenzó a salir por ella hacia el frescor de la noche.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Luna.

—A arreglar cuentas con ese cerdo de Darien.

—No, debe de haber un error. Darien no es ese tipo de chicos.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces cómo llegó ese video a internet, ¿me lo puedes explicar? —Luna abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar —. Escucha, yo también vi el video, en eso soy culpable. Pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: la cara de Serena era la de una chica enamorada que se entrega, no la de una actriz que interpreta a una fulana cachonda. Dudo mucho que ella le diera permiso a Darien de subir una cosa así al internet por más cariño que le tenga.

—Bueno, pues sí. Pero no creo que Darien lo hiciera tampoco; él sería incapaz. Él quiere a Serena.

—¡Jah! ¡Sí, claro! Mira: yo, por si las dudas, le voy a preguntar con mi inapelable detector de mentiras —levantó los puños y los apretó en el aire.

Seiya se colgó del tejado y se preparó para saltar.

—¡Cuidado, vas a romperte un hueso!

Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso. Se dejó caer y, ya en el suelo, huyó calle abajo, rumbo al departamento de Darien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una aclaración: Cuando Seiya se dice confundido porque no sabe si está en noviembre o en febrero es porque en su tiempo se suponía que estaban a punto de celebrar el cumpleaños de Saori, que cae en noviembre (por ahí dicen que cae en septiembre, pero en mi manga de Saint Seiya, tomo 13, en donde vienen las fichas de los personajes hechas por Kurumada, dice que Saori es del 1 de noviembre y yo le creo) y en el tiempo de la película que él vio —que es el tiempo que corre en la dimensión de las Sailors— es febrero, pues Serena le da su chocolate a Darien por San Valentín. 
> 
> Una declaración: Amo la voz de Kenji Tsukino. Por eso espero que no se les haya hecho raro que le diera algo de protagonismo en el capítulo. Siempre que oigo la voz del actor que lo dobló aquí en México, termino recordando al primer narrador de las aventuras de Gokú chiquito en Dragón Ball ¡Ah, qué tiempos aquellos!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo comencé hace años a petición de mis amigas, que son mega fans de Sailor Moon. Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero encontré este y de pronto me asaltó la inspiración para continuarlo. Imaginense: ¡3 años guardado! No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. 
> 
> A propósito, ¿es cierto que van a sacar otra serie de Sailor Moon por su veinte aniversario? Espero que no sea otra remasterización como hicieron con Dragon Ball Z. Señores, ¡algo nuevo, por favor!


End file.
